Perona as Heart Pirates Crew!
by mingxingxing
Summary: Perona arrived at Thriller Bark only to find it abandoned. What's Perona next step? Entering New World, of course! This is a meeting of two bear lovers. This story is a Canon-Divergence. Perona-centric. Adventure first, romance (very) later. Punk Hazard Arc is done! Cover image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1 : Home Alone Princess

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I only borrow his characters and locations to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _This story is made because I miss Perona. Did Oda-sensei left her in Thriller Bark and not further information because he wants to make her appear again?  
_

 _I also like Law very much. His character is really contrast in comparison to Luffy. I also enjoy Law's shocks whenever he see how Luffy's act.  
_

 _Law and Perona are feared by many in OP realms (Their devil fruits are handful, so is their character).  
_

 _Surgeon of Death and Ghost Princess makes an interesting pairing.  
_

 _I'm working for Law & Perona first and if timing right Law/Perona._

 _First chapter happens after Perona coming back to Thriller Bark._

 _This is my first fan fiction. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

 **Home Alone Princess**

Home. Alone.

After two long years in Kuraigana Island, in the company of usually silent Mihawk, hotblooded Zoro, and vicious humandrills, Perona finally returns to Thriller Bark. She entered Mast Mansion and dashed to a certain object. Kumashi's lifeless body is lying at the same spot like two years ago. It look so dirty and full of explosive burns. Come to think about it, Perona didn't meet any soul on her way to mansion from the gate. ' _Is Master really died? Or is he alive?_ ' When she gathered information at Shabaody Archipelago, there are rumors that said Master was been seen in some places in New World.

' _What should I do? Should I search for him?_ ' Perona weighing her options while hugging Kumashi. ' _I'll washed Kumashi first. It's a good think I suppose, that I was without servants for two years. I became more independent._ ' Perona washes Kumashi and takes a shower while sending her ghost network to search every nook and cranny of Thriller Bark. ' _I'm really alone. And there is no message left here about Master, Hogback, or Absalom._ ' All ghosts gathered after finishing their inspection.

' _I still have some food supply. Since Master never make and share an escape plan from Thriller Bark, I don't know where he could be. I decided to leave this place two years ago anyway. After living in Kuraigana Island for two years, I realized something. I don't like being alone. While Thriller Bark is lovely, this ship is way too big to navigate and live with. World Government knows that this is Master's ship anyway._ ' Perona went to make a simple meal on the boat. She continues her pondering while eating.

' _I want to see the world. I want to see a lot of historical building and places with a lot of history (and hopefully, full of curses and gloom). Maybe I can meet Master in my journey, maybe not.'_ Perona finished her meal.

 _'I dislike many ship's design. They are too common and boring. Not dark and gloomy enough for me._ _ _I'm not interested for place outside Grand Line. Not for a long while._ I suppose I'm going back to Shabaody again. That place hold many information and shops. Maybe I can find an interesting ship there. I hope I have enough money. Not to mention I need to check either I have a bounty poster or not. For messing with Marines when they tried to captured Straw Hat Crews. If not, I can go to New World via dry land, instead of using Mermaid Island route._' Perona washed her dishes inside. ' _This mansion is really a mess. I long to sleep in my bed, but again, it's full of dust, dried glue, and..._ ' Perona shuddered. She stocks some bottles of fresh water and grabs wet Kumashi.

Back at her boat while drying and hanging Kumashi. ' _Time to go._ ' Smiling while looking at the mansion one last time, she said, " **Hopefully I can go back again. Surely Master won't abandon you for so long.** "

* * *

What do you think? Can you give me review? Trying to think from character perspective is hard. I hope Perona is not OOC.


	2. Chapter 2 : Which Way to Enter New World

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I only borrow his characters and locations to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _I changed this chapter a bit because I didn't feel quite right with it.  
_

 _This is chapter two. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

 **Which Way to Enter New World?**

' _Too bright._ ' Perona wakes up to shining sun and clear blue sky. ' _Ever since I live in Mihawk castle, I got accustomed to wake up early and sleep at night. It's a totally different habit to Thriller Back. While I don't mind waking up during the day, I hate sun. I won't be accustomed to it, for sure._ _It will be nice to not seeing sun for days..._ '

Perona goes to prepare herself for the day. ' _I know! What ship I would like to have! A submarine! But... It's hard to find one. It's usually especially made for like a small one inside Thousand Sunny's. Does military have large submarines? While I totally able to steal one, taking care of it would be troublesome. It would be nice to find a large submarine complete with competent staffs and cute things._ '

Clear blue sky start to be full of incoming clouds and raging waves creeping from horizon. ' _One thing for sure. Ship with indoor rooms is a must! It's a good thing that Zoro and I reach Sabaody first. I'm able using my ghost to check Thousand Sunny's for up to bottom. And I'm impressed Coup de Burst system. I was sad that Rayleigh happily helping me to modify this boat tought. I can't attack him with negative ghost after that. Well, Shakky will laugh out loud to see him being attacked._ ' Perona happily pondering.

While using her ghost network to find the right route, Perona start to activate her exploding ghost. ' _Can't be too big, or this boat will be damaged._ ' " **Good.** " ' _My ghost find a strong wind that actually direct to Sabaody. I have to get this boat to reach that wind_.' " **250 meter to southeast, coming right up.** " Exploding ghost making an explosion within mini combustion chamber on the back of the boat. With that, Perona nearing Sabaody on a much faster pace.

-At Sabaody Archipelago, Administration Building-

" **A whole month?! I need to wait a whole month to be allowed crossing to New World from Mariejois?** " Perona practically scowling at the administrative officer.

" **Yes, Miss. We need to check applicants carefully, for entering Mariejois won't be given to anybody but to law abiding citizens of World Government. If I may ask, why would a young lady like you wanted to enter New World? It's sea is very cruel and full of powerful pirates and marines alike, more than here in first part of Grand Line.** " The administrative officer is trying advise Perona.

" **It's true that New World Sea is cruel, but the islands are amazing. It's my dream to visiting different islands and enjoying different cultures. I also heard there's a lot exotic animals there. I want to see them** " Perona tried her best to appear like a spirited and cheerful young lady.

" **But Miss...** "

" **Perona.** "

" **Miss Perona, New World is cruel. Allowing you to go there alone is like tying the rope on a ceiling beam and encouraging a dejected person to suicide! I will be more at ease if you go there with a strong and noble man by your side. Don't your parents worried about your going alone?** " Administrative officer tries to discourage Perona. She doesn't succeed.

" **My father is at New World waiting for me. Which is why I'm keen on meeting him again and traveling with him.** " ' _Well, Master was reported to be seen in New World, after all._ '

" **It's alright for you be impatient and I feel bad for holding you, but a rule is a rule. Please wait patiently here in Shabaody while we process your application paper. Do be careful because this place became more unruly with Marine HQ change place to New World.** " The officer take the paper from Perona's hands.

" **I understand. Thank you for your explanation.** " Perona stood up and walking to the door. " **Don't bother to submit the paper. As a pirate, I should use illegal way after all.** " With that being said, a ghost shows up and passes through the unlucky officer.

" **My life is a mess! I'll reborn as a eel! Ugly and slimy eel!** " The officer wails.

" **Eel is edible. It's not that bad.** " Perona exits from the interview room looking bored.

Perona walking fast from the administration building. ' _I spent my time fruitlessly in that place. While there is no wanted poster about me, the Marine knows my negative ghosts, at the very least. I need to restrain myself a bit. Now, how I get to New World? I don't want to use the underwater passage with such a small boat._ '

Perona's ghosts are moving weirdly like trying to tell something to her. " **Ah! My surveillance ghosts! Horo-horo-horo! I almost forget about them!** "

' _I did put two ghosts on two different vessels. One at Thousand Sunny and one at a ship owned by Revolutionary Army that brought Nico Robin to this archipelago. Revolutionary Army have a secret and heavy-guarded passage across the Red Line. But it's easier to navigate than to blast through Mariejois. I'm going to check the situation in New World via my ghost. It's time to meet Shakky. She would love to hear news about Straw Hats. She has a devil's humor too._ '

-At Shakky's Bar-

" **Perona! I don't know that you will come back so soon!** " Shakky greets Perona warmly.

" **Thriller Bark is still empty and I don't feel like living there alone. I decide to enter New World instead.** " Perona sits at chair farthest from the window.

" **When I first saw you, I thought that you will join Straw Hats. You are weird like them, after all.** " Shakky sits at nearby chair while smoking her cigarette.

" **It's true that I'm a bit weird, but I don't think I can survive constant exposure of all crews at all time.** " Perona pouts.

" **Hahaha! So, Perona, where are you going to in New World?** " Shakky decides to tease Perona later.

" **Right!** **That's why I'm here. I wanted to check on something and I thought that you will enjoy it!** " Perona chats amiably and preparing her ghost to be an output from her faraway ghost.

" **Oh, what is this?** " Shakky eyes her ghosts with a pair of interested eyes.

" **It's a surveillance ghost pair. While I totally knows about what happens near my ghost, I can make an output so we can hear what's going on near the other side ghost.** " Perona explained.

" **Your ability is down right devious and resourceful. I love it. So, who are you spying at? Let me guess. Straw Hats?** " Shakky asks.

" **Them and Revolutionary Army. I stop my spying at Revolutionary Army when they left for New World. I put my ghost at the secret passage instead.** " Perona explained.

" **Now you got me hooked. Let's get the party started!** " Shakky waits excitedly.

The ghost is started to say something. " **...The fish got burned up by the sea?!** "

" **Why it have to start with him?** " Perona is annoyed because first thing she heard is Ussop voice.

" **You have a bad blood with him, huh?** " Shakky asks.

" **He is the only person that unaffected by my negative ghost. It irks me endlessly.** " Perona explained.

" **...I don't care how strong the Sunny is, this sea is ridiculous! Look at the fish skeletons! They're all just bones!** " The ghost continue to report.

" **Is it normal, Shakky?** " Perona and Shakky pondering that bit about burned fish and fish skeletons.

" **...Puohoooohhhh! Puohoooohooohhh!...** " The ghost imitating Den-den mushi cried.

" **It's not normal, Perona. But that's New World.** " Shakky answered.

" **...That distress signal! Somebody is calling out for help!** " Perona's ghost continue to spewing information from other side.

' _Straw Hat is really naive. He totally don't listen to advise and carry himself brazenly,_ ' think Perona while hearing word by word of what being said there.

" **...Who ever you are, you have to help us please...! We are at a place called... Punk Hazard!** "

" **Do you want to continue hearing this?** " Perona asks Shakky.

" **There is not need. I know what's their next step and destination. To think their first stop from Fishman Island is Punk Hazard.** " Shakky puts out her cigarette.

" **Punk Hazard is the place where Aokiji and Akainu fought, right?** "

" **Yes. The aftermath of the battle makes the island being split to fire island on one side and ice island on another.** "

" **It's seems like mental training is needed before entering New World.** "

" **It's true, but their adventures are extreme because it's their style.** " Shakky smile broadly.

" **Somebody need to tell Straw Hat that it's not pirate's style to helps people.** "

" **It will fall to daft ear. He is like his grandfather in that way.** "

" **I going to New World soon.** " Perona stands up.

" **Perona, allow me to give you equipments that you need for New World.** "

" **You will? But my money is a bit...** "

" **On the house of course. You did brought a great delight to me, after all.** "

" **Thank you, Shakky. I'm happy to meet you. Horo-horo-horo!** "

" **The pleasure is all mine, Perona.** "

~30 minutes later~

" **Be careful, Perona!** " Shakky waves her hands.

" **Let's meet again, Shakky!** " Perona start to navigate her boat.

' _New World, huh. What kind of animals that I will see? Cute ones I hope._ '

* * *

 _Perona is maturing, but she still do things she wants to do._

 _I don't know the distance limit of her espionage, so I assume it's very far._

 _When will Perona get a wanted poster? I assumed she didn't get one when Moria was a Shichibukai and she was inactive for 2 years._

 _So, what do you think about this chapter?_


	3. Chapter 3 : Ghostly Meeting

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I only borrow his characters and locations to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter._

 _I'm busy last week and this week. I've been reading a lot fanfic too. Forgive me..._

 _Thank you for the reviews._

 _So, who gonna met Perona first? Find the answer here._

 _Centaurs are not so shocking in the light of so many crazy things in Punk Hazard. Perona lived in Thriller Bark for years after all._

 _This chapter contain spoilers about Punk Hazard and Dressrosa Arcs._

 _This is chapter three. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 3

 **Ghostly Meeting**

* * *

Somewhere, near Red Line.

' _I'm about to enter the secret passage, finally. I wanted to check on Straw Hats but I have to tackle this secret passage first._ ' Perona thought while entering Revolutionary Army's secret passage.

" **We are waiting for you, Ghost Princess,** " says the guards of the passage.

" **Horohorohoro. You said an unusual sentence. I know it's too naive to think that you guys won't realize about my ghost. But why would you wait for me?** " Perona is ready to strike if the guards answer is unsatisfactory.

" **We are under command to do so, Ghost Princess. We have been checking on every Straw Hat crew in order to make sure they reach the Archipelago. We are impressed of your ability during your journey with Roronoa Zoro.** "

" **Checking on us, huh. You guys did makes Zoro so antsy, you know. But it haven't answer my question.** " Perona makes a number of ghosts and let them wander.

" **Our Commanders are impressed with your ability and want to recruit you, Ghost Princess.** " A guard answer while eyeing the ghosts warily.

" **What make them think I'm interested, gentlemen?** " Perona's eyes are twinkling, she is so wanted to play with the guards.

" **We can give you information about Gekko Moria, Ghost Princess. And any other incentive can be discussed with Chief of Staff.** " The guard continue on bravely.

Perona put a finger on her mouth. " **Call me Perona.** **Do lead on, Gentlemen.** " ' _To think I can have the information this early_.' " **You guys do have a ship, right? A big one, perhaps?** " Perona walks to them while her ghost are flying to every nook and cranny.

* * *

At Punk Hazard

" **Ahem. Illegal brokers far and wide! This experiment may be a little sudden. And for that I apologise... But you should be lucky to have the privilege of witnessing it!** " Caesar went on his explanation about his poisonous gas weapon.

A ghost floating above the facility while watching.

* * *

At many places all around the word

" **What happening?** "

" **Another Caesar's experiment?** "

" **...** "

Aside from illegal brokers all around the world, there is a certain man that currently watching the video. He tensed up when he see Pirate Hunter Zoro and others running from the slime. He grabs his Den Den Mushi and began punching the numbers.

" **She is with you, right?** " No greeting. The situation is too dire for that.

" **Yes, but...** " The ship captain where Perona currently resides answers quietly.

" **Where is SHE?** " said Sabo, Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff, impatiently via Den Den Mushi.

" **I am sorry, Chief of Staff! But she is currently bathing. We can't even peek on her with her ghosts guarding!** " The receiving side put his Den Den Mushi a bit far from him, Chief of Staff is being very loud, after all.

" **I don't care about that! I have to talk to her now! Luffy and crews are in danger in Punk Hazard and Ghost Princess have to choose now to bath?! While her power makes her able to help them?!** " Sabo is on the edge, very much so while watching a cage with Luffy and others inside it.

" **I shall call her, Chief of Staff.** " The ship captain hurriedly goes to knock bathroom door.

" **Miss Perona, Chief of Staff want to speak with you via Den Den Mushi now.** "

" **I'll let him speak to my ghost while I'm dressing, Captain. If he is that impatient.** " Perona lets one of her ghost nearing Den Den Mushi.

" **Perona's speaking,** " says the ghost.

" **I want you to help Straw Hats now, Ghost Princess,** " urge Sabo.

" **You are sure about that? Straw Hats are very competent, you know,** " Perona answers via her ghost.

" **My brother is being cuffed with Kairouseki while put in a cage. He need HELP!** " Sabo shouts.

" **Don't ORDER ME! I'm totally not going to join Revolutionary Army. I'll help now only because I'm residing in this ship for a while,** " ' _And because I'm curious about the whole situation in Punk Hazard._ ' Perona opens the bathroom door.

" **I'm watching.** " Sabo cut the line.

" **Captain, I'm going to Punk Hazard for a moment. If you do something to my body while I'm gone, your fate is worse than death.** " After saying lovely threat, Perona switches her soul with her ghost at Punk Hazard, leaving her body laying on a recliner.

* * *

Back at Punk Hazard

" **I never thought I will ever see pirates and marines being put on a cage together. Horohorohoro.** " Perona's soul approaching the cage.

" **Perona?!** " Luffy and Franky squeak. Law, Smoker and Tashigi are quite shocked to see the reaction. They tought, ' _Is a floating young woman scarier than Shinokuni? It's uncommon, but they were laughing just now, right?_ '

" **What are you doing here?!** " Luffy demands on Perona.

" **Watching you guys, of course.** " Perona smirks.

" **You are not answering my question!** " Luffy is scared of Perona, he has good reason to feel so.

" **Her ghost have been with us from the start.** " Robin finally joins the fray.

" **What?!** " Everybody, beside Perona and Robin, screams.

" **Ghost?! She is dead?!** " Law, Smoker and Tashigi are very confused.

" **Horohorohoro. You guys are funny. I am a living human. I am a devil fruit user.** " Perona twirls her umbrella.

" **Horo horo no Mi, do I guess it right?** " Smoker inquires from Tashigi's mouth as he is Tashigi right now.

" **Who are you? What are you doing? Boys, go get her!** " Caesar interrupts from the screen.

" **Your guess is right, Marine Lady."** Perona turns to Caesar. **"Which boys that you assign to get me? The Marines?** " Perona snorts at Caesar stupidity.

" **Weak underlings! How come they are so easily killed?** " Caesar pouts, not cute thought.

" **Here I thought killing them is actually the purpose of the experiment. Anyway, nobody is listening to your command.** " Perona sneers, and they continue on verbal onslaught.

" **Lets get going now while the ghost lady is distracting Caesar,** " Law whispers to his jail mates.

" **Her nickname is Ghost Princess, and what is the idea?** " Robin replies quickly.

" **Is there anyone here can lights fire?** " Law asks them.

" **Franky can totally do it! He can shoot laser beam too!** " Luffy answers excitedly.

" **I can't shoot laser beam when being tied like this. But I can light fire. Where to?** " Franky feels super. He will be totally great if they can get out of this cage, quickly.

" **Can you make that battleship off below us burns?** " Law asks Franky.

" **Sure thing, no problem. Franky... Fireball!** " The ship burns and producing a great deal of smokes.

" **Damn it, Trafalgar! Now we are covered in smoke!** " Franky is coughing while blaming Law.

" **Don't look at me. You're the one who did it.** " Law answer lazily.

" **You're the one who told me too! How come Ghost Princess continue debating without any trouble breathing? Like she is also a projected...** " Franky gasps in realization.

" **Her real body is nowhere around here. I've been checking around the island with my ability.** " Law says while freeing himself.

" **HUH?!** " Poor people at Punk Hazard. Strange things happened one after another, at a fast pace.

" **With this smoke, the visual Den Den Mushi shouldn't be able to make us out.** "

" **What the. How... How did you take of the Kairouseki chains?** " Luffy is flabbergasted.

" **My chains were never made of Kairouseki to begin with. With my ability, removing them is simple.** " Law transports his sword to him.

" **HUH?!** "

" **How many month you think I have been in this island? I prepare quite a number of normal chains and when the opportunity arise, I have been switching them with Kairouseki chains. There are always danger of being captured, so i have to avoid those Kairouseki restrains.** " Law expains while freeing Straw Hats with his sword.

Law turns to Smoker and Tashigi. " **Now, the question is... What should I do with you? You know a little too much. Right now your fate is in my hands...** "

Tashigi in Smoker answers, " **I'm sure you already make your decision. So hurry up and...** " She cuts it as she is back to her own body.

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!** "

Perona stop her pointless debate with Caesar and make her way through the smoke. " **What happened? What did I miss?** "

" **No need to scream like a woman, stupid girl...** " Smoker scolds Tashigi.

" **P... Please, just remove this chains, quickly! We'll do whatever you say!** " Tashigi hides her open shirt in embarassment.

" **The hell you are saying, Tashigi! You are so afraid of dying that you kneel to pirates?!** " Smoker roars.

' _Tashigi? Where did I here it before? It sounds familiar._ ' Perona trying to remember.

" **Begging for our lives is the right thing to do now! What will happen to our subordinates if we died? And there is Vergo who will continue to manipulate them! And the children too!** " Like on cue their subordinates are calling. They are worried about their Smoke-yan and Tashigi-chan, not being able to see them because of the smoke.

" **You are Zoro's Tashigi!** " Perona exclaims as soon as she remember.

" **WHAT?!** " Almost all mouth of everyone inside the cage are open widely. The only consolidation to Tashigi is that her subodinates are not close enough to hear this.

" **How do you realized it, Perona? Zoro is not the type to talk about himself. I know there is something between him and Tashigi because he happen to say her name when he was sleeping. I know it because I spied on the crews before Enies Lobby,** " Robin confesses.

" **Like you, actually. I spied on him and Mihawk for the first months because I don't trust them. I need every ammunition that I can get.** " Perona answer animatedly.

" **Sorry to cut you, but now is not the time for it. There are things to do.** " Eyes are switched to Law instantly.

" **White Hunter, I'm not obliged to save your life. But if Vergo were to lose his position with your survival, it would work to my advantages as well. But you will forget about whatever you heard about me and Joker. This is not a request. It's a condition. A promise in exchange to your life!** " Law demands to Smoker.

Smoker wants to say no, but Tashigi points are valid. " **Fine.** "

Law turns to Perona. " **Now, Ghost Princess.** "

" **Call me Perona. You are Trafalgar Law, right?** " Perona trying to remember what she know about him, and she almost smiling because she is excited.

" **Perona, why are you here? Are you an ally? Or an enemy?** " Law is cautious about Perona. His power can do nothing to her projected soul.

" **I'm here because somebody urge me to check on Straw Hats. I plans to show myself much later. I can be your ally.** "

" **What do you mean?** "

" **Trafalgar, your main ship is a submarine right? Your navigator is a bear?** " Perona tries to approach the subject slowly and delicately, but that's not her style.

" **Yes, I do have submarine and my navigator is a bear, but how these relate to our current situation?** " Law eyes Perona warily, and he sees that Perona eyes get bigger and she looks happy.

" **Allow me to stays on your submarine! I can be your guest or your crew, but please let me inside of your ship for a while!** " Perona proposes to Law.

" **...** " Law is shocked, _'A woman is interested in living inside submarine? How could this be? Why she looks so happy when hearing I confirmed that my navigator is a bear?_ '

" **Tradude, piece of advice, don't piss her off. Now how do we get inside?** " Luffy says it to Law while sitting on the fence outside of the research facility.

" **Oi! What is he doing outside the cage?** " Nothing is going according to plan. Law feels that he will regret allying with Straw Hats, if he is not already.

Franky explains with a ' _you should guess this, dude_ ' face. " **He smashed a hole in it and left. It's not like the cage is made of Kairouseki...** "

" **That idiot!** "

" **More importantly, I would like to do something about the Sunny...** "

Tashigi is glaring at Smoker while tying her clothes. ' _Stupid Smoker-san! To think he do that to my clothes. And that Ghost Princess going about Zoro's Tashigi. What is that suppose to be? He hates me. He rather run than face me! I want to ask her and Nico Robin but now is not the time!_ '

With not guilty feeling, Smoker says, "What's that look you? Don't forget to explain about Zoro's Tashigi later."

" **Perona. Stay beside me. I want to monitor you. I'll give my answer after all of this.** " Law says it to Perona while preparing to enter the research facility. The prison members are already outside the research facility.

" **Ok. This is so much fun than playing with animal zombies! Horohorohoro!** "

Law blanched when hearing that. ' _To think I can be easily shocked by her words. She is definitely not normal, indeed._ '

Law opens a hole nears shutter lever. They enter the research facility. Law closes the hole.

While moving the lever, he thinks, ' _I'm going on to outwit Joker, Cora-san. Watch for me. I won't let you down, not anymore._ '

* * *

 _I trying to make this as close to canon as possible while adding Perona there._

 _I always picture Mihawk, Perona and Zoro as a crack family. Mihawk is cool but awkward father, Zoro as rude but caring brother, and Perona as spoiled and mischievous sister._

 _They are not the type to trust people easily. The whole Perona's ghosts wandering for information while Zoro and Mihawk were sleeping was totally happening._

 _In Punk Hazard Arc, these happened at chapter 671 to chapter 677._

 _I change and cut the dialogue a bit to make it my style (and i'm lazy)._

 _And still pass 2000 words... -.-_

 _Please tell me your opinion about this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4 : Reluctant Partner(s)

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews._

 _This is my reply,_ _ _sarge1130_ :  
_

I think Sabo is very protective of Luffy, especially since he can't save Ace. It's not weird for him to panicked when he saw Luffy caged and yelled at Perona after that. Perona and Caesar are childish. I'm happy you like their bantering. Well, Perona is a type of person to follow her instinct and preferences instead of a lot of thinking and plotting like Nami and Robin. Bepo is adorable to me (I'm a wild life lover). I wonder about that. Which path should I take? ^o^

 _This is my reply, mysteryreader6626:_

Poor Tashigi indeed. I'm glad u love chapter 3. I wonder about that, their first meeting. Well, Sanji is as perv as Absalom, Perona can totally handle him.

 _I think Revolutinary Army network is great. That's how Sabo can get to see the video.  
_

 _This is a quite a hard chapter to start. To think it come early!  
_

 _This chapter contain spoiler for Punk Hazard Arc._

 _This is chapter four. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 4

 **Reluctant Partner(s)**

* * *

Research Facility, C-block, a few minutes ago

" **Damn that girl! How come she disappear to smoke like that? We are not finish! What is that Pacifista doing?** " Caesar is watching from his screen to see smoke everywhere.

" **I don't think you have time to debate her, Master.** " Monet is annoyed by Caesar childish bantering with the floating girl. ' _Being this man secretary is pushing my patience limit._ '

* * *

Lobby of A-block building, now

After Law opening the shutter and the rest of the gang knock out the guards, G-5 Marines are pouring inside the building. The shutter are closed again before the poison gas entering the building. But the plan is not for Straw Hat Pirates. As now, they slice the shutter to open it.

" **What do you think you are doing?** " G-5 Marines shout at the late comer of the lobby.

The rest of Straw Hats are moving inside with poison gas is creeping behind them.

" **Are you try to kill us with you?! Plug up the hole!** " G-5 Marines frantically close the sliced shutter with planks, nails and hammers.

Brook's soul is wandering outside the building to see what's happening there.

" **It's a new acquired skill of him, right, Zoro?** " Perona floating up above them.

" **Perona! What are you doing here? Where is your body?** " Zoro is used to Perona's soul wandering, but he is still shocked to see her here.

" **A noisy man asked me to aid you guys, but you can handle the situation nicely. Because it's so interesting right now, I'm joining the fray.** " Perona answers Zoro's question evasively.

" **But you can't find us that easy! Unless you...** " Zoro is scowling at Perona.

Perona turn her head to another side.

" **You are spying on us! What the hell is that?!** " Zoro glares at Perona.

Perona returns Zoro's glare and pouts. " **I can't help it! I need information about New World and you guys make nice informants about a sure way to the most dangerous trip of all time!** "

Zoro is not done with Perona, but Brook interrupts.

" **Nice to see you again, Ghost Princess.** " Brook's soul is back to enter the skeleton body.

" **Hello, Soul King.** " Perona greet him back.

" **Will you let me see your panties?** " Brook likes to push his luck. Perona is making a negative hollow to punish Brook's.

Usopp stops Perona. " **Hold on a sec! Let him report first! Do whatever you want after! What happened outside, Brook?** "

" **It is like a land of death out there. Just thinking about what might happened if we had not managed to close the hole... It chills me to bone.** " Brook gives the report with a dramatic voice to boot.

After seeing Perona and Brook with their ghostly appearances, Marines can't stop themselves. " **You are the bone-chilling ones!** "

Zoro nods in agreement. " **Right.** "

The Marines just lost it. " **Whaddaya mean, ' _Right_ '?!**" " **That all you said after nearly kill us all?!** " " **And we are the ones to block the hole up, too!** "

The Marines decide that they can't take this anymore and demand Straw Hat Pirates and Brownbeard to surrender. Of course, pirates are not to surrender without a fight.

" **Oh! They started already!** " Luffy watches happily from upper stair.

" **Listen, you two, stay away from me, Perona, and his crew.** " Law tells to Tashigi and Smoker.

" **Perona, we are moving.** "

Perona floating up to Law.

Hearing Law's voice, Nami in Sanji calls him. She gestures to tell Law to switch her back to her body, while Sanji in Nami gesture to not do so.

Law put the end to Nami's nightmare and Sanji's dream.

" **I have something to tell to everyone here!** " Law put the stop of the quarrel.

" **Law!** "

" **This facility is now surrounded on all sides by poisonous gas... But there is one way... To escape directly to the ocean without passing through the outside air!** " Law stop for a second then continue, " **You can find this route behind giant door labeled _Building R 66_! I'm not interested in mass slaughter. You have to move to the route in two hours. If anyone is still in the facility after two hours, I can not guarantee your survival!** "

" **EH?!** " Poor, shocked Marines.

" **Something going to happen to this place?** " Luffy ask innocently.

" **With what I'm planning, it's hard to say what will happen.** " Law answers as short as always.

" **I see. Well, Caesar, I'm coming now! I have waiting enough! I going to beat you up and kidnap you!** " Luffy off to search Caesar.

" **Perona, can you multiply your ghosts to check on his crew? It will help the communication too. Is it too taxing for you? With your real body faraway and all.** " Law says to Perona.

" **It's easy to multiply negative ghosts. Explosive ghosts are the difficult ones, as they are limited and taxing.** " The ghosts already making their way to every Straw Hats.

" **Straw Hats! The ghosts are there for communication and emergency help! Do not mind them!** " Law yells to them.

' _It's hard to not mind them! It's okay, supposedly._ ' They receive their 'communicator' with a sigh.

Tensions high, each one of them moves to take care of their objectives.

* * *

Back to Caesar's

" **It's all over! Shurororo. There isn't a single place left on Punk Hazard where life could possibly exist!** " Caesar is boasting about his success, but wait.

" **Hmmm?! Why aren't G-5 guys in front of the main entrance? Why aren't we seeing their solidified forms? This is Shinokuni debut! I'm also having trouble seeing inside that cage! What about Straw Hats? Law? Smoker? They are all good and dead, right?** " Caesar, Monet and Vergo are having trouble in seeing the cage.

Monet asks, " **What do you think, Vergo?** "

" **The fact that we can't see G-5 means those in cage got away. My marine are a bunch of idiots, they couldn't escape on their own. At any rate, I take care of Law. I may have to take care of him personally.** " Vergo answers with a spoon attached to his beard.

" **What the hell, Vergo! Are you saying they escaped?** " Caesar don't believe this.

A uniform man charges inside. " **Master! Haa... Haa... With Pirate 'Strawhat Luffy' leading the charge, the enemies have all invaded the lobby of A-Block! And they have already started to move deeper into the lab!** "

" **What?! They are inside?! How could they get through the shutter! How they get out of that cage!** "

Caesar is focused with the shocking information and doesn't realized Chopper moving figure. But a certain pair of eyes looking at Chopper.

Caesar guess the enemies will be going to gate 66 in R-block and decides to close up the accessway between A and B-block to trap them.

Vergo is ready to finish them off after insulting Caesar and his plan.

* * *

At A-block

*Beep*! *Beep*! *Beep*! (The warning sound of closing gate)

" **Law, what's this buzzer about?** " Smoker inquires Law.

" **It's a warning that the gate between blocks is closing. There is only one route to next area, B-block,** " Law explain calmly while moving.

" **You means...** "

" **They are trying to shut us out. You should quickly move your men further inside.** " Law continue to move.

" **Straw Hats aside Luffy and Franky are still face-to-face with G-5 guys, you know.** " Perona give the current report.

" **Tashigi will take care of it.** " Smoker then moving fast as a smoke.

" **Tashigi came and they are moving now,** " says Perona.

" **... Which mission is hard in your opinion?** " Law asks Perona after walking in silent.

" **Rescuing the children.** " Perona answers quickly, with no thread of doubt.

" **Why is that? The fight is not?** " Law continue on asking.

" **Straw Hats are expert at fighting. Baby sitting? I don't think so.** " ' _I was wild as a child. Are children normally like that?_ ' In Perona's mind, children are little monsters. It's right on the case of addicted children in Punk Hazard.

" **You got me worried now.** **Surely it's not that bad. They have skills aside of fighting, right? How come you understand them well?** " Perona's word got him thinks, ' _Are they only fighting and destroying specialists?_ '

" **Don't worry,** **I'm watching them. I will help when needed. I understand them because they were my enemy. I'm on friendly term with Zoro now as for the rest they are passing acquaintances. Hmmm. All of the Straw Hats is inside but some of the marine guys are late.** **Horohorohoro. Straw Hats got lazy and all aboard on Brownbeard back!** " Perona is speaking animatedly.

" **What about Luffy?** " ' _Her ability is amazing, no doubt about it. The real question is, can she be trusted?_ ' Law has not make up his mind about Perona.

" **He is on a race with White Hunter. A man named Vergo is currently at B-Block and injuring a lot of G-5 Marines.** " Perona is used to controlling ghosts at different places, practice makes perfect.

" **We need to finish this quickly, then.** " They entered a certain room at D-Block.

* * *

 _This is a remake of chapters 678-680, plus Perona.  
_

 _Please review._


	5. Chapter 5 : Chaos

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _I'm really happy and will do my best in writing to entertain you guys while having fun myself._

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Punk Hazard Arc._

 _This is chapter five. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 5

 **Chaos**

* * *

At D-Block

" **Luffy and Smoker met Caesar. Smoker didn't lay a hand on him. He is moving to find Vergo.** " Perona turns to Law. " **You said to finish this quickly but you can't do much while that Vergo got your heart. Horohorohoro.** " ' _Law is so cautious, dedicated to whatever his cause is. To think there is somebody that can make Zoro and Mihawk run for their money. Playing with him will be so much fun._ ' Perona is looking forward to it.

" **Don't start with me, Perona. What about Vergo?** " Law is confident that he can win against Vergo, but it's a hard thing to do while Vergo have his heart.

" **He was going to finish Tashigi-chan, but Black Leg stops him. They are battling on the connecting passage between A and B blocks. Shall I tell Smoker about this?** " Perona asks Law playfully.

" **No, as soon as Vergo realize my plan, he will run here. Call Smoker to this block and hide after that.** "

" **I can fight,** " Perona pouts.

" **Your real body are miles from this place. Conserve your energy and keep on watching the Straw Hats. Help them when needed.** " Law tries to reason with Perona. ' _She is willful like Luffy. God, why you surround me with the likes of them?_ ' Law laments his current situation.

" **Fine. As you said, Vergo realizes it and goes away. I'll find Smoker. Grab your heart before Vergo crush it.** " Perona is gone after that, leaving a ghost in the place of her.

* * *

At C-Block

Perona switches place with her ghost nears Luffy and yell while trying to find Smoker. " **Smoker, get your ass to D-Block! You do want to payback at Vergo, right?** " While Perona's dresses are ladylike in a Gothic way, she is boyish at character.

" **I can hear you, damn it, pirate girl! Why don't you tell me sooner?!** " Smoker are not so far from Luffy, he did have to search where Vergo is.

" **Why should I tell a Marine unless it works to my advantage?** " Perona sneers.

" **Are you sure you want to keep going as a pirate?** " Smoker can't help but ask, her ability is that tempting.

" **Are you realize what you are asking?** " While Perona is flattered, the situation with the children is disturbing. " **Vergo is going to SAD production room while I need to help Tanuki-chan with the children.** "

" **Hold them until my guys can save them.** "

" **Like they can do anything about it. I'm going so they can be stopped. They are running amok without their daily** ** _candy_**." Perona switches place again.

' _Time for payback._ ' Smoker moves as fast as possible to SAD production room.

* * *

At B-Block

" **It's an impressive fight against that dragon, but aren't you forgetting your goal here?** " Perona reminds the Straw Hats as they become too engrossed with the dragon.

Nami gazes around and saw Chopper. " **Chopper changed in to his Monster form!** "

Zoro shifts his gaze to the direction of Nami finger. " **What the hell he's doing?! Why are you here, Perona?!** "

Perona pouts and says, " **Law thought I won't help him in his fight with Vergo and told me to get Smoker there instead. I'm here because you guys haven't secured the children yet.** "

The Straw Hats, Perona and Kin'emon are moving fast to third floor.

" **Chopper! How did this happen to you?!** " Nami says while lifting Chopper from the floor.

" **I'm so glad you're here. Caesar, he... He wants to make these kids into giant soldiers. I can't handle it on my own. Anyway, you have to stop these children quickly. Go ahead and to the left is the biscuit room. That's where the candy is!** " Chopper gives explanation to the rest of them.

" **Do you want me to stop them with my negative ghosts? If the candy is bad, why you don't destroy the candy, Tanuki-chan?** " Perona asks Chopper while Robin tries to stop the children from nearing the candies with her _Gigantesco Mano_.

" **I have my hands full on stopping the children from running amok. The only child with her wits about her is Mocha and she is guarding the candy. Please use your negative ghosts as the last resort only, Ghost Princess!** " Chopper wants to avoid hurting the children.

" **Do you best to restrain them, then. Long Nose, can you use something to destroy the candy or at least do something so the children can't get the candy?** " Perona asks Usopp reluctantly.

Usopp thinks which is the best. " **I can use special glue and stick them to ceiling, I suppose.** "

" **Quick, the children are creeping closer to the candy!** " Perona says while the children making the way throught Robin's _Gigantesco Mano_.

" **Mocha, throw the candy as high as you can!** " Usopp says this while preparing to shoot.

Mocha throws the candy up high and Ussop shoots the candy with his special glue ball. The candy stuck nicely in the corner between ceiling and wall.

Monet arrives at the door. " **Mocha, that's not very nice. You should share the candy with everyone.** "

Usopp, shocked to see Monet again, says to Zoro, " **Ah! It's her! Take a look! It's just like I said-'** ** _A bird woman'_** **!** "

* * *

D-Block, SAD Production Room

" **Haa... Haa... Room!** " Law musters his strength and activate his ' _Room_ '.

" **Shambles. Come back, heart.** " Law gestures his hand and calls his heart back, but Vergo moves fast and kick Law's body until he is smacked to the security fence.

Law's heart at Vergo's hand once again. He grabs the heart, hard.

" **Uwaaahhh!** " Law's painful scream is heard.

While imbuing Busoushoku Haki to his hands, Vergo throws a strong punch to Law's face.

" **Counter shock!** " Law tries take down Vergo using his ' _Counter shock_ '.

" **... I've got a message from Joker... He said, "What a pity"...** " Vergo talks with ease while his body singed from Law's move.

" **I had it all figured out... How I would get my heart back from Caesar... Your appearance was the only thing I didn't account for.** " ' _And a meeting with a ghost girl._ ' Law smirks. " **Vergo.** "

" **Add -san to it.** " Vergo says this while almost crushing Law's heart.

Once again, Law's scream can be heard. Meanwhile, somebody is walking in.

" **I'm in the middle of something... But I suppose it's now or never... Vice Admiral Smoker... At any rate, I'm going to shut your mouth for good as well.** " Vergo stops to his attempt to crush Law's heart.

Smoker retorts, " **Sooner the better, I say... I absolutely hate it when trash that comes in to my view manages to get away... Pirate Vergo!** "

* * *

Back at Biscuit Room

" **Thank you for your wonderful idea, Perona. Do you have any information about the bird-woman?** " Robin asks Perona.

" **Your welcome, Robin. From what I saw in her fight against Straw Hat, she is a Logia, her fruit is Yuki Yuki no Mi.** " Perona explains to them.

" **If she is here now, what happened to Luffy?** " Chopper worries his captain.

" **He tries to escape from her layered snow dome, by crushing the floor. He is okay, and inside of a garbage dump at the moment. He meets a talking dragon.** " Perona answers while checking on Luffy

" **Another dragon? How many are they? Brownbeard says there are only two...** " Used to Luffy's antics, they ponder at the information about the third dragon.

" **What about the others?** " Nami says, while eyes the children who is not moving because their candy stuck in the wall.

" **Black Leg is joining forces with G-5 Marines, currently running with their life on the line because a tank is explode. The explosion makes a hole in B-Block. Law and Smoker are engaging in a battle against Vergo in D-Block. Caesar is lying to the stupid soldiers of his and concocting another plan to kill us, he is at R-Block. We have to move and finish our objectives quickly.** " Perona finishes her report.

" **You have quite interesting ability there, Ghost Lady.** " Monet eyed Perona with interest.

" **Mocha, to think you help them to steal our candy! We won't let this go!** " Mocha, seeing her friends have lost their sanity, runs quickly out of the Biscuit Room. The children follow after her.

" **Children, don't be mad to Mocha. I will take the candy back for you...** " Monet words cut short when she sees the candy explode.

" **Sorry, I can't let you do that.** " Perona destroyed the candy with her explosion ghost. She decides to so when the children is at a safe distance from the explosion.

" **You guys will pay for it.** " Monet says menacingly while filling the room with snow.

* * *

 _This is a remake of chapters 681-684, Perona-centric._

 _So, what do you think about this?_


	6. Chapter 6 : Misplaced Hearts

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _I'm really happy and will do my best in writing to entertain you guys while having fun myself._

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Punk Hazard Arc._

 _This is chapter six. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 6

 **Misplaced Heart**

* * *

At Biscuit Room

The snow are falling in full blast. The room is quite big that filling it in needs some time. Meanwhile, it's a stare contest between Monet and Straw Hats.

" **What is your son's name, Samurai-san?** " Perona asks Kin'emon about it.

" **His name is Momonosuke, Ghost Lady. But why you ask?** " Kin'emon is not quite trusting this lady and that Shichibukai.

" **The talking dragon said that his name is Momonosuke to Straw Hat. He also said that he is a samurai and it have been 10 days since he came here.** " Perona relays the news to Kin'emon.

" **You are trying to say that I have been beating my son? While he turned into dragon?** " Kin'emon begins to panic.

" **Rest assured. Your child is alright his dragon design is different than the other dragons. For one, he don't have wings.** " Perona tries to calm Kin'emon.

" **Then I must meet him immediately!** " Kin'emon starts to dash while Robin calls him.

" **Kin'emon-san, can you go team up with Brook and Usopp while going to meet your son? And try to finds Kairouseki chains and cuffs at it?** "

" **Of course! It's the least that I can do to pay my debts. We are moving now, Corpse-san! Please use your sorcery!** " Kin'emon is running while grabbing Brook along. Usopp is also running beside him.

' _I'm almost at my limit... To think that making explosion ghost with my real body so far away is this taxing..._ ' Perona is faltering a bit.

" **Perona, how is your limit?** " Zoro realizes that Perona is not at her best.

" **I can still using my negative ghosts to stop the children. After that, I have to refuel my energy. But I will call Black Leg instead. He is not faraway.** " Perona weights her options.

" **Do that. All of you, go to the children instead. I'll take care of this Snow Woman.** " Zoro says to his friends.

Perona then switches her place to meet Sanji.

" **You think I'll let you guys go?** " Monet then attacks Robin.

" **I'll stop you!** " Zoro stops Monet's ice picks with his swords.

Nami and Chopper says, " **Robin! Are you alright?!** "

" **It's just a scratch... Let's hurry and stop those children!** " Robin is touching her back to check the wound.

" **Nami! Please hurry! I have to stop them before they do something to Mocha!** " Chopper urges Nami to moves faster, he still can't move.

* * *

At the stairs of B-Block

" **Move faster! Stupid Marines!** " Sanji is kicking G-5 guys up to the upper floor.

" **Black Leg Bro! We can run, stop kicking us!** " Their protests go to not hearing ears.

" **Black Leg! Go to third floor quickly! The children are running wild and chasing an innocent girl!** " Perona calls Sanji.

" **My mythical princess! Of course, we are moving faster than wind!** " In a flash, Sanji is in the front and urges G-5 guys to follow him.

" **Get medical team ready! Tanuki-chan will need their help!** " Perona yells at them and move to meet Tashigi.

" **Perona-san.** " Tashigi calls Perona.

" **Yes, Tashigi? Do you have some questions?** " Perona already guesses the question, but let's goes along with it.

" **When you says you have been spying on Roronoa for months, what's that means?** " Tashigi finally asks her.

" **You do know that Straw Hats have been missing for 2 years, right? The truth is, Bartholomew Kuma have been using his fruits to sent them to 'vacation' in various island. Zoro and I were sent to same island. We live together awkwardly, three of us.** " Perona answers to Tashigi.

Tashigi wants to ask more about this, but there are a more important question. "Do you thinks Roronoa hate me? Is it possible for people to dream about their enemy so often?"

Perona thinks, ' _The last question, judging by her blush, it's no longer about Zoro's dream, huh?_ ' Perona smiles fondly and says, " **You have to ask Zoro about it. I wander about the dream.** "

* * *

Back at Biscuit Room

After several attempts at moving out and failed, Chopper, Nami and Robin, finally out of the room and hot on the children trails.

So far, Zoro only stopped Monet attempts at killing his friends. He hasn't actively on offensives with her. Monet asks Zoro about it. She thinks that Zoro is soft on girls.

" **There is no one here!** " " **Wait, there's still a room further in!** " " **Let's find those kids and get out of this lab!** " " **It a bit cold here...** "

Zoro says, " **Marines! Why they are not going to the children?! Perona!** "

Sanji is charging in, " **Why you yell at woman like that!** "

At the sight of Monet, G-5 guys and Sanji says, " **What a beautiful woman! She is an enemy? She is sexy!** "

Monet blush and cover her mouth with her wing at the compliments.

Perona, being raised by men since her childhood, knows that this will be long. She decides to cut it short and says, " **Follow me! We are going to stop the children! Be careful of her ability!** "

G-5 guys tries to moves out quickly out of the room at Perona's command, but one unlucky guy is stopped by Monet. With her monstrous teeth, she bites a chunk of the marine's shoulder. She is about to do more, but someone stop her.

" **Kyahhhhh!** " Monet screams when a blade nicks her wing. " **A haki user swordwoman!** "

" **Uohhhhhhh! Captain-chan!** " And G-5 guys go wild.

" **We've stopped the gas from coming into this room, at least for the moment. But there's no guarantee that it won't seep in from somewhere else. There's no time. Everyone, please chase after the children! Follow Perona's command!** " Tashigi is used with the antics of her unruly subordinates.

" **But what about you, Captain-chan?** "

" **I will remain!** " Tashigi is not going to the enemy have her merry way because Zoro is soft on women.

" **Eh?!** "

" **It seems... That I am needed here!** "

At her last sentence, Zoro lets out " **HUH?!** " ' _Why are women doubting me? First that Snow Woman, now this Con Woman..._ '

* * *

At Exit of Biscuit Room

" **Let's save the children!** " G-5 guys are sure full of energy. " **Black Leg Bro, why are you not help us there?** "

" **Stop depending on me! I would rather die than to hurt woman!** " Sanji is and always will a ladies man.

Another one pipes in. " **That's stupid! What about that Pirate Hunter?** "

" **He will be fine. Tashigi don't need to be there actually.** " Perona answers the question.

" **Perona-cwan, to where we should go?** " Sanji haven't see the children yet.

" **That way. I need to make this clear to you, I want to finish this quickly and without using my ghosts. Stop the children but don't hurt them. Medical teams go to Tanuki-chan and asks for the tranquilizers.** " Perona doubts them, and she decide to use her ghosts upon hearing, " **Does a kick in their jewel counted as hurting?** "

Perona jumps ahead and goes to Robin. " **How many have been sedated, Robin?** "

" **We only manage to gets eight of them. You are going to use your ghosts?** " Robin glances at Perona.

" **Yes, I will. And I will be out for an hour or two. I already left my ghosts, one at Biscuit Room and one at Thousand Sunny.** " Perona smiles at the scenery. " **Ah. They manage to put some of the children down.** "

" **But seeing the methods, yours are still more harmless.** " Robin also takes one down.

" **You're right. Negative ghosts!** " The negative ghosts are in and out of the children body. After that, Perona's soul back to her body.

All of the children except Mocha are down. Medical team sedate them successfully. Mocha then down in her knees, tired and relieved.

" **We are going to be saved, right, Chopper-chan?** " Mocha asks Chopper innocently.

 **"Of course you will!** " _'I'll do my best in to save you guys, absolutely!_ ' Chopper vows to them and to himself.

* * *

At Revolutionary Army Ship

Perona opens her eyes. Perona opens her mouth. " **Give me food! I'm so tired and hungry! I need energy to get back there!** "

The captain is in front of her and tries his luck. " **Chief of Staff is already at Den Den Mushi.** "

Perona wants to make the Chief of Staff squirms more in waiting, but it's okay she suppose. " **Hmm... Fine, but is when my meal is coming?** "

Ship's Chef yells from the kitchen, " **We have a cake ready, if you want to wait, the dinner will be ready in one hour.** "

" **I want a slice of them and a tea to complement the cake.** " Perona turns to Captain. " **Where shall I seat?** " ' _I'll just watch Zoro and Tashigi via my ghosts while waiting for dinner. The fight is getting intense, but they actually have time to debate with each other._ '

" **What about the dining room? I'll also put Den Den Mushi there.** "

" **Okay.** " ' _Ah, Tashigi is being bitten by that Snow Woman! You are so cold, Zoro! It's good that he lets her fight, but show some compassion, damn it._ '

Perona sits herself in nearest chair in the room and pick up the Den Den Mushi. " **Hello?** "

" **What exactly happened?! There are no video for so long!** " Sabo was waiting in agony.

" **It's a good news that the experiment didn't work out as Caesar wanted, that no video.** " Perona begins to eat her cake.

" **They are alive, right?** " Sabo tries to contain himself, he was rude to Perona and Koala scolded him for that.

" **A bit bruised and battered, but alive. There is still possible danger with gas leak at the lab. This cake is delicious.** " Her fork is halfway enter when Sabo says, " **The cake is delicious?** "

" **I have been working myself to exhaustion and you want to berate me while I'm filling my energy bar to get back there?** " ' _You are so going to be attacked by my negative ghost when I meet you._ '

Sabo knows danger when he hears it. " **Of course, don't mind me. Please fill yourself then.** "

" **Then you don't mind that I leaves you, right?** " Perona asks for another cake slice to the nearest crew beside her.

" **Sure. Tell me when they out of Punk Hazard?** " Sabo knows he won't get another information for now.

" **Fine. That I can do.** " Another cake slice in being put on the table.

* * *

At Biscuit Room

" **Go away, Perona.** " Zoro says to Perona's ghost near him.

" **But Zoro, how can you carry Tashigi like a sack?! You can carry her in a different way, you know!** " Perona scolds Zoro via her ghost.

" **Shut up, Perona! Just go to see the unfinished battles!** " Zoro continue to carry Tashigi like a sack.

" **Perona-san, please go to see Smoker-san and Law! Vergo is a very dangerous man!** " Tashigi pleads to Perona.

" **Fine. I'll leave the two of you to talk, then. Don't forget to go to R-Block, Zoro.** " Perona's ghost split up, one floats to D-Block and one to R-Block.

" **I know where to go!** "Zoro shouts to the ghost.

" **Isn't this Shunsui?** " Tashigi touch Zoro's Shunsui.

" **Don't touch my swords, you sword freak!** " Zoro lift Tashigi higher. ' _Perhaps I should carry her in a different way, after all..._ '

* * *

At SAD Production Room

" **I besmirched the name of Marines, and you tried to take me down. But without any real power... Smoker, mere bravery will not be enough for your men to rest in peace.** " Vergo says to the laying Smoker.

" **The plan goes wonderfully in end, huh?** " Perona's ghost says when seeing Law's heart at his hand.

" **My heart... You did well to get it back to me, Smoker.** " Law's heart enter his rightful place.

" **So that was it! Bastard! When did you!** " Vergo is seething in anger.

" **Haa... Haa... With this, we're even. Now hurry up and end it!** " Smoker hates having to be in debt with pirate.

" **So you really hate being in debt to a pirate that much, huh.** "

" **... It's a great shame for a Marine! I could never face my men.** "

" **But it's true that you did save me. It ends now, Vergo-san...** "

" **He was on a conversation with Joker when moving to this room. And the conversation is not cut yet.** " Perona confirms Law's guess about Vergo contacting Joker.

" **You can hear me, are you? Joker!** " Law calls Joker.

" **Fufufu!** " Joker aka Donquixote Doflamingo finally lets out his voice _._

" **Vergo is done for. You will lose your most important subordinate. An Strawhat-ya is taking care of Caesar. In short, you'll also be losing SAD! And the reason why you couldn't forsee this unfortunate course of events was your overconfidence! Just keep laughing like always while planning your next move! But you won't be laughing for long because we won't be playing your game the way you expect us to.** " Law smirks when saying that.

Vergo is imbuing his whole body and his bamboo with Busoushoku Haki.

Doflamingo laughs when he hears Law's words. " **Fufufufufu! Well, don't you sound so tough, brat! Fufufu! Are you so sure? Aren't you pissing off Vergo, who's right in front of you? Way back then... Don't you remember? What happened when you enraged him? Fufufufu!** **Traumatic wasn't it? Not something to easily forgetten! His Haki will completely block your chopping ability! You have no hope of matching him in power, either!** "

Law activates his ' _Room_ '. Then he bisects Vergo completely along with all SAD tankers in the room, Research Facility, and mountain where it was built in to two.

Perona chokes at her tea when her ghost sees that. ' _To think somebody still can shock me while I have seen so many crazy things in Kuragaina. Not to mentions Thriller Bark._ '

Then Law says to Doflamingo, " **It's been two years since the war! And who's been doing what? You've only maintained the peace. All Whitebeard did was end the era. Marine HQ has beeb building up their forces! But they haven't been challenging any big players... Almost as if they're preparing for something! That war was just the prologue. You were the one who always said it. As if unfaltering tempest. The heavy-weights of the 'New Generation' are coming! We will smash your gears. And nobody can stop it!** "

At hearing Law's declaration, Domingo's veins popping up everywhere.

* * *

 _I want to cut Law and Mingo conversation but Law is so cool there! Oh, my!_

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 685-690._

 _Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7 : Escape

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _I'm wondering about Perona background story. Law's pretty much set._

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Punk Hazard Arc._

 _This is chapter seven. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 7

 **Escape**

* * *

At SAD Production Room

" **You should control your power. The gas is leaking from the cut. Samurai-san is exposed to the gas because of you.** " Perona's ghost is scolding Law.

" **It's better to be excessive. Vergo might not be cut if I try to restrain myself.** " Law continues to mutilate Vergo and hangs his body parts at fence. " **You are okay seeing this?** "

Perona's ghost answers. " **Seeing what? Hogback is creepier that you. This is not very shocking.** "

Law is confused at Perona's statement. ' _Hogback? The world famous surgeon who went missing years ago? Where was she before and what she have seen?_ '

Doflamingo sneers at hearing Hogback name. Monet told him that ghosts are wandering in the Research Facility. " **Are you actually Ghost Princess? Perona? The ward of Gecko Moria?** "

Perona thinks, ' _How did he know? I never meet him..._ '

" **You are thinking about how did I know, right? Your file is included in Gecko Moria's information files. How did I get the file? Because I'm the one who killed him...** " Doflamingo laughs. ' _It's nice to make people feel bad. My mood is still awful, thought._ '

" **Master is not dead! Hogback is an one of the best doctors in the world! He must have healed master.** " Perona is distraught. ' _Well, now I know who the killer was. If Shichibukai is actually working as assassin, I wonder who ordered him..._ '

" **Then why he did not return to Thriller Bark? Why he leave you alone? Is it because he is sick of you? Or because you try to leave him? What a bad girl you are.** " Doflamingo continues to corner Perona.

" **You are actually killed him yourself?** " Law is shocked to hear every bit of the new information.

Vergo answers for Doflamingo. **"You don't know anything about Joker past and will be your downfall! You will regret doing this. The world is not so shallow as to be overturned by a rookie who's make a bit of a name for himself. Tell him, Smoker. A couple of brats with a bit of power is nothing in the scope of this world...** " Vergo stop talking as Law cuts him to two horizontally.

" **You don't need to be concerned about me. Worry yourself for now... The room is about to be blown away. Later... ' _Pirate_ ' Vergo.**" Law says to Vergo.

Smoker ponders. ' _This world government is more mess up that I thought. The price for asking Doflamingo to assassinate... What it would be?_ '

" **You don't want to ask some questions?** " Perona's ghost finally says. Perona regains a bit control. ' _Can't let Joker continues laughing at me._ '

" **It can wait. What about Caesar? Is Straw Hat with him?** " They walk away from the room.

" **He is so stupid that I can't believe that he is a scientist. He actually tried to reason with Straw Hat you know? His being protected by Joker and Kaidou will be mad if something happens to him. Don't he knows that Straw Hat Pirates already burned World Government Flag? Having him as a enemy is a disappointment.** " Perona doesn't like Caesar. No one does. ' _Ah. Straw Hat is filled with rage. He will send Caesar flying. Should I tell Law? I'll check how far he goes with my ghost then._ '

" **His secretary is more crafty than him, that's for sure. If Vergo didn't come, taking over this place will be a certainty but boring.** " Law then prepare a rail car. " **We will need this.** "

* * *

On the way to R-Block from B-Block

" **Uwaaaaahhhhhhh!** " " **Kyaaaaahhhh!** " The children are screaming when some parts of the ceiling are falling down in the process to the cutting in two.

" **The ceiling just rose up!** " Sanji is assessing the damage. ' _Law was not lying about he might destroy this place..._ '

" **And the gas started seeping through the cracks!** " Nami says while looking at the ceiling. ' _Those supernovas sure is a bunch of destruction experts!_ '

" **Chopper, I'm scared.** " The kids cry.

" **Don't be scared! We have to keep running to R-Block so you can be saved!** " Chopper encourages them.

Zoro runs to them. He still carries Tashigi like a sack.

" **Ah! Captain-chan!** " says a G-5 guy.

" **Thank God you're alright! I guess you beat that bird-woman?** " says another. " **Why are you running at us from the front?! I thought you are covering us from behind!** "

" **We've run into G-5 guys from the front?! See, I know you had gone wrong way! You should have let the ghost guide us!** " Tashigi laments at Zoro's lack of navigating skill.

" **EH?!** " Zoro just realizes that they went wrong way.

" **But never mind that. P... Put me down please! This is embarrassing!** " Tashigi tries to go down. Zoro lets her.

Sanji is jealous. He hates the fact while he was a hell on earth at Kamabakka Kingdom, Zoro was spending time with Ghost Princess. Now Marimo is together with Tashigi-chan? " **You asshole! Who gives you permission to carry Tashigi-chan?!** "

Zoro ignores the ero-cook.

" **Zoro! Turn around! The other way!** " Nami reminds Zoro which way is the right path.

Brooks runs from behind while crying. " **Chopper-san!** "

" **Eh?! Brooks?** " Chopper sees Brooks running to them while holding a samurai-like white statue. ' _Don't you say that..._ '

" **Kin'emon-san is killed by the gas! We decided to go separately, with Ussop-san searching in R-Block. When we are searching for the cuffs in B-Block, Kin'emon-san jumped to avoid the gas! But then the ceiling is cut, the gas enters and hits him from there instead! What to do?** " Brooks explains while crying.

" **Everyone! Can you hear me?** " Ussop calls them after taking over the control room at R-Block.

" **Ussop!** " They are surprised to hear his voice.

" **Please enter R-Block quickly! I'm going to close the gate with the control panels here so that the gas won't come in to R-Block!** " Ussop explains.

They run as fast as possible to R-Block.

* * *

R-Block, 1st floor

" **Luffy!** " Nami waves her hand. Team B-Block are running to R-Block.

Luffy waves back.

" **Thank goodness. You got here before us. Ah! Brownbeard-chi is down! Is he alright?!** " Nami continues.

LUffy answers, " **Yeah, he is okay!** "

Robin carries Chopper forward to check Brownbeard.

Luffy corrects himself. " **Well, I guess he's not really okay!** "

Momo shouts, " **Waaahhh! It's the youngsters, that it is!** "

" **Shishishi! See, Momo?** " Luffy told Momo that his crew are going to safe the children.

Momo thinks that Luffy is a weird pirate. And his crew are the same. ' _They are good people, that they are. Pirates are bad guys, aren't they?_ '

* * *

R-Block, 2nd floor

" **All in! I'm going to close the gate!** " says Ussop. He closes the gate. He already got the cuffs from the soldiers.

" **Bro! Are you heading downstairs? Let us come too!** " Caesar soldiers begs to Ussop.

Ussops answers, " **Do as you like!** "

They head downstairs.

* * *

At the passage between R-Block and D-Block

' _While I'm thinking, we already at R-block! Guess_ _I'll let Straw Hat tell Law._ ' Perona is circling the dining table while thinking. The chef tells Perona that the meal is ready. " **Law, if my ghosts are not responsive, don't be alarmed, okay? I'm focusing on the meal I'm going to eat.** "

" **Sure.** " Law answers shortly.

" **Is this really necessary?** " Smoker asks while he and Law are pulling the rail car.

" **It's a rail car to carry the SAD! Everyone can ride on it. We have no time to waste escaping!** " Law finally explains.

" **Straw Hat-ya!** " Law calls Luffy.

Luffy replies, " **Tora-man! Smokey! So you were over there, huh.** "

G-5 guys (and girl) are happy to see Smoker. " **Gyahhh Smo-yan! Thank God you're safe! Ah... We have to talk to you... About a whole bunch of things!** "

" **Where is Caesar?!** " Law eyes search Caesar but he doesn't see Caesar.

" **Uh... He's over through that gate. I sent him flying that way! I wonder how far he went.** " Luffy tells Law innocently.

" **Oi! You! I thought you promised to kidnap him!** " Law is angry.

" **Yeah, but I got sick of trying to catch him!** " Luffy reasons childishly.

" **Why don't you stop him, Perona?!** " Law turns to Perona's ghost.

" **Zoro tells me once Straw Hat's mind is set, he won't bulge. If I stop him with my negative ghost, Caesar might win, you know? Don't worry, I see where he went. He was landing at the tanker. We might want to be quick. There are weird objects approaching this island. Monet is moving to C-Block, too. She is up to something fishy.** " Perona's ghost finishes reporting.

" **I see your point, Perona.** " Law backs to scold Luffy, " **You can't change our strategy just because you feel like it! I never should have put so much faith in you!** **Now, let's hurry up and go after him!** "

They all aboard in the rail car.

" **It's seem like the weird objects is Devil Fruit users. They are engaging battle with Robot-san right now.** " Perona's ghost is giving live report.

" **Franky is already there, huh. See, it's alright!** " Luffy tells Law.

Law is still sending annoyed glares to Luffy. ' _I wonder which officers that Joker sent to this island..._ '

The rail car starts to move.

" **But... What do we do about Kin'emon-san? What can we do?!** " Brooks wails.

Zoro answers, " **Well, this isn't good...** "

" **Eh?! Kin'emon?!** " Momo turns to them and tears is begin to formed. ' _It can't be... My honorable father is bested by the gas?!_ ' " **Ki... Kin'emon, you said?!** "

" **Oi, what's wrong, Momo?** " Luffy hears Momo's voice and checks him.

" **Honorable father!** " Momo lunges to Kin'emon statue-like body.

Brooks is spooked. " **Gyahh! This eel's attacking!** "

Momo says, " **Fathers! What wretch form is this! This is I, that it is! Momonosuke, that I... ...am.** " Fatigue, shocks and lack of nutrition for long finally took their tolls to Momonosuke. He fainted.

" **Perona, is he Momonosuke?** " Robin asks Perona.

" **That's how he calls himself. He seems to ate a devil fruit in a glass case and became like that.** " Perona's ghost answer to Robin.

Luffy tries to let Momonosuke have a more comfortable position.

* **DHUUUAAAARRR** * (Explosion finally happens in D-Block)

Rubles begins to fall due to explosion.

" **Uwahhhh!** " " **Something exploded!** "

" **It's D-Block. The SAD production room!** " Law explains calmly.

" **Watch out!** " Luffy sends the ruble to the walls when it almost crush some kids.

" **We're in a tunnel under the mountain. We'll buried alive if it collapses.** " Law explains in a flat note.

" **Then how can you act so calm?!** " Ussop panics.

" **Those rocks are blocking the way!** " " **We gonna crash!** " G-5 guys and Caesar soldiers are panicked too.

Zoro easily cuts the rocks and sent them away.

" **Uoohhh! Amazing, we're saved!** " " **I'd hate for him to be our enemy! Although he already is!** " Shouts and yells ensued.

" **Hey, Law. Why did Caesar think he had my heart?** " Smoker finally asks the question that has been bugging him.

" **You're really asking such a thing here and now?** " Law stay silent for a while " **...he's the one who went ahead and assumed that. All I did was to kindly return the heart of that secretary, Monet.** "

" **...** " Smoker thinks, ' _What a shrewd man_.'

" **You know, they say that good things will come to those who do good deeds.** " Law ends his explanation with a smile.

" **Caesar impales the heart.** " Perona's ghost tells them. " **He stops Monet's for touching the island destruction button. He actually believe that he kills White Hunter.** "

Law smirks. ' _According the plan. Now, if only Straw Hat-ya kidnaps Caesar..._ '

Law faces the crowd and asks, " **Do we have anyone who can produce a gust of wind? There's probably gas waiting for us at the exit.** "

The crowd protests. " **EH?! As if we would just happen to have such a specialized ability user here with us!** "

Nami proves them wrong. " **Ah... I can do that.** "

" **You can?!** " " **Ah! I can see the exit!** "

* * *

At the sea

Doflamingo is running in the sky with using his Devil Fruit ability.

" **The truth is... Some sort of iron soldier is getting in our way!** " Doflamingo is hearing the report from Baby-5 and Buffalo.

" **But everything's still alright, there? I mean... If there hasn't been a massive explosion on that island...** " Doflamingo takes a breath. ' _Something happened to Monet... He already got Vergo... You will pay for these, Law!_ ' " **I'll leave it to you to to take care of that nuisance! I'm on my way!** "

* * *

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 691-694._

 _Law, Perona, and Robin have a twisted and dark humors. They make Ussop panics a lot. (And I enjoy those moments. I guess they are my spirit animals.)  
_

 _Check the side story about Zoro and Mihawk duel if you have time._

 _Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8 : Trust

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _How old do you think Perona is now? I think it's about 18-22 years old, but it's hard to pinpoint it.  
_

 _I'm mulling about how she get to know Moria? Where is her parent/guardian? She did join him as a child after all.  
_

 _This is my version about it._

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Punk Hazard Arc and Dressrosa Arc._

 _This is chapter eight. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 8

 **Trust**

* * *

" **Franky is too engrossed with his battle that he just realized that Caesar is there.** " Perona's ghost is giving live report.

' _It's downright crazy, the way Straw Hats fight and live._ ' Law still can't understand them.

" **It's the exit! We're almost there!** " The people from the lab can't wait to breath in normal air.

" **Blast that wind, Nami! A world of poison is ahead us!** " Ussop shouts to Nami.

Nami creates a strong wind. Then the rail car stops.

The crowd cheers. " **We're out!** "

" **So they're finally here. I was getting sick of waiting!** " Franky welcomes them warmly. No so with Baby-5 and Buffalo.

" **Ohhh! Look over there!** " Luffy exclaims. He is happy to see Iron Pirate ' _Franky Shogun_ '.

" **Uoohhhhhhhhh!** " Ussop joins the band. Chopper is engrossed too.

" **It's Shogun!** " They shout enthusiastically.

At the sound of their shouts, boys and men turned their head. " **It's a robot!** " Some are crying happily. " **How awesome!** "

The girls and women can only stare. ' _What's so great about it?_ '

Law finally gets to see the retrievers of Caesar. " **Buffalo! And you're... Baby-5?!** "

" **...Law! ...are you really going against Joker?!** " Baby-5 and Buffalo already heard latest situation from Joker, but she still having trouble to believe it.

Buffalo scoffs, " **This traitor! To think that for your sake Joker was still holding onto the seat of ' _Heart_ '...**"

Then Baby-5 and Buffalo start to run away with Caesar.

" **Hmm? Who're they? Friends of yours?** " Luffy asks Law.

" **No. They're enemies!** " Law tells them.

Perona thinks, ' _He was a part of Donquixote Family, huh. I wonder what happened that makes him decide to confronts Doflamingo. It seems personal. He tried to cover it, but it shown in his battle with Vergo._ '

" **Nnnn?** " Caesar wakes up.

Buffalo explains to the waking Caesar. " **It's the whole crew, along with the G-5 Marines! We're at a real disadvantage here!** "

" **Uoohh... What's going on, Baby-5?** " Caesar is not fully comprehend the situation yet.

" **In any case, We'll be bringing Caesar back to the young master!** " says Buffalo.

Ussop is staking claim. " **They're getting away with Caesar! Alright, leave it to us! Flying enemies are work for a sniper!** "

Perona sees that Ussop is confident of himself now. ' _I wonder if my negative ghost works on him now..._ '

" **Those guys...** " Law is readying himself.

" **Oi, oi. Ussop just told you to leave it to us.** " Luffy stops Law.

" **It wouldn't be smart to underestimate our sniper just because he's got a long nose!** " Zoro adds.

' _Underestimate him is not a smart thing indeed._ ' Perona's ghost counters Zoro. " **Your reasoning is weird, Zoro!** "

" **Don't be stupid!** " Law is not so chill now. Long exposure to Straw Hats kinda do that to people. " **In the event that they get away, our whole strategy will...** "

" **We formed an alliance, didn't we?! I'd appreciate if you trusted us just a bit!** " Nami prepare her weapon.

" **Huh? What alliance?** " Zoro asks.

" **I've just been running away all day. Time to get some licks, myself.** " Nami and Ussop take pose. They actually waste time to declares to the enemies.

Seeing the enemies is going further away, Zoro says to them, " **Whatever, just get on with it!** "

" **Now, a bit of water! Help me out again. ' _Grow up_ '! From ' _Black Kabuto_ ' into ' _Chomp Grass_ '!**" Ussop grows his plant. He then that his ' _Chomp Grass_ ' to the nearby ruins. " **Eat up, now! Load up on ammo!** " ' _Chomp Grass_ ' eats a lot of thing from the ruins. It get bigger while eating.

Baby-5 is watching it wearily. " **Be on guard, Buffalo! They are about to do something!** "

" **I'm the one flying here! We've got to see this mission through!** " Buffalo says the magic words to Baby-5. " **I need you to have my back, Baby-5!** "

Baby-5 answers, " **Roger! So you really need me?! I'll stop those attacks even if it cost me my life!** "

A round thing flying above them.

Buffalo yells, " **Something's flying toward us!** "

" **' _Weather egg_ '!**" Nami then command it. " **Now, be born! Lightning-chan!** "

The egg cracks open and a thundercloud come from it. The enemies are terrified. Nami begin to send thunder to them. Buffalo still able to dodge.

" **This is weather science! ' _Thunder breed_ '...**" Nami controls the lightning like it's a controlled missile. " **' _Tempo_ '!**"

Thunder hits them, hard. Baby-5 passed out when thunder struck her. Buffalo is still awake.

Ussop readying himself to attack Buffalo and Caesar. " **And now the finisher. Let's do it, Chomp Grass! ' _Special! Meteor Storm Assault!_ '**" ' _Chomp Grass_ ' throws up the ruins inside him.

Caesar demands to Buffalo. " **Oi, Buffalo, You've gotta protect me! I can't move!** "

" **Of course! I will carry out my mission for the Donquixote Family... Ubegebabogadebaba!** " Rocks and alike hit Buffalo in full force. He finally passed out.

" **That moron! No help at all!** " A rock passed through Caesar body. " **You think that'll work on me? I'm a gas!** " He tries to move desperately. " **I... I'll get to Dressrosa on my own!** "

" **It's useless. The final shot was...** " Ussop is talking while a certain thing latched on Caesar and circled on him. " **...the seastone cuff!** "

Three of them down.

" **Alright, you got him!** " The spectators cheers. " **Whaddya say to that, Caesar!** "

Ussop is doing his winning pose. " **Just leave fleeing enemies to me...** "

" **Yeah, we got it already.** "

' _Straw Hats are definitely stronger now. Thank goodness I listened to Mihawk and trained with him and Zoro. I'll hate it if I get to a fight with Long Nose and lose to him again._ ' Perona forgives, but she doesn't forget.

" **...Well... The first stage is complete,** " says Law.

" **How was that? They're pretty good, aren't they!** " Luffy brags to Law.

' _First stage, huh. The question is not can it be done or not, but can his sanity lasted long with them or not._ ' Perona smiles over her meal.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" **Nnnn... Ah... I overslept a bit... Which way is to Punk Hazard?** "

* * *

At the operating ' _Room_ '

Law is currently extracting dangerous substance of the children body. He is slicing up their bodies parts so the extracting become more easier. The children are afraid when they saw their body is sliced to parts, but they are smiling and laughing when seeing their parts still can moves.

" **Are you going to just watch?** " He says to Perona's ghost.

" **I'm admiring your technique. No wonder Ope Ope no Mi is sought after by many. Hogback is one of them you know.** " Perona then lets her soul pops up from her ghost.

" **You have finish energy charging then. How you can meet him?** " Law looks up at Perona for a second. Then he continues to work.

" **Master asked Hogback to work with him. Hogback agree to it on condition resurrecting a certain person as a zombie.** " Perona answers.

' _Zombie?_ _If I'm not mistaken, Moria's Devil Fruit is Kage Kage no Mi..._ ' Law wants to understand Perona. He has to decide about her. He need information. " **Then why you joined Moria? You join him when you were a child, right?** "

" **Because it's fun. Being able to be free, doing the things I want to do.** " She reminisce the moment she set her feet on Thriller Bark. " **I was given my Devil Fruit at my birthday. I was five years old. A friend of my grandmother give it to me. He knows that I love spooky things, you see. He asked to eat that in front of him. It's a perfect gift, if you neglect the fact my grandmother phobia of spooky things and she had a heart problem.** "

" **Did she die after the shocked of seeing your ghost?** " A child asks Perona. Children can be innocent and scary at the same time.

Perona answers, " **No, she didn't. But she did have a heart attack when she saw my ghosts. I tried to suppressed my Devil Fruit and my hobby. But it's a hard thing to do. My grandmother realized it. She then asked my father former captain to take me in. Master agreed to have me as his crew, and I became a pirate after that.** "

" **Are you sure that this ' _friend of your grandmother_ ' is not Gecko Moria in disguise?**" Law asks skeptically.

" **Yes. He is actually my grandfather, from my mother side. My grandmother wanted to get back at him, for giving me Horo Horo no Mi. That why she contacted Master instead of my grandfather. He is a Marine, you see. She told me this 5 years after I became a pirate.** " Perona laughs. ' _No wonder I'm childish. It's on my DNA._ '

" **What about your father and mother, Miss Ghost?** " Mocha asks Perona.

' _Ah. The children doing the inquiring for me._ ' Law smiles.

" **My mother died of sickness when I was two years old. My father died in a battle with another Pirates.** "

The children become silent. They miss their parents. ' _At least our parents are still alive._ '

Law stares at Perona. ' _Did her father die in Gecko Moria battle against Kaidou? Then why is she still here? Doesn't she afraid of him?_ '

" **Do you still have questions?** " Perona stares back.

" **Later. I haven't finish my job.** " Law continues to work in silent.

* * *

At the other side of the room

A certain person peeked to operation room. He then yells, " **He kills them!** "

" **What's with all the racket!** " Franky and G-5 guys are repairing the mast of the tanker. " **If we were gonna use this tanker, you should told me from the start! I wouldn't have fought here if I'd known it'd have to be repaired...** "

" **Luffy, you've got to stop him!** " Chopper begs to Luffy. " **M... M... Murberder... Mur... He's a murderer!** " Chopper cries.

" **Who's doing what, and where?** " Luffy is confused. Chopper didn't explain coherently.

Chopper shouts, " **It's Law!** "

Luffy says, " **Tora-man?** "

" **Ahhhhhh!** " Brook is making racket too.

" **And what's wrong with you?!** " says annoyed Luffy and Sanji.

" **I... I... I'm also a murderer! Well, not exactly. I dropped the already-dead Kin'emon-san. And broke him!** " Brooks says in the middle of his wails.

Sanji says, " **You went and broke him after he was already dead?!** " He and Luffy stands side by side.

Luffy says, " **He broke to death!** "

* **Crack** * The hard shell surrounding Kin'emon begin to crack and Kin'emon body is seen.

" **Ndaaaaaaaahhhhhh!** " Kin'emon yells.

" **Gyahhhhhh!** " Brook, Luffy, and Sanji are shocked seeing the whole thing.

" **Why're you alive?!** " Sanji goes and kicks Kin'emon in his face, pure reflex. ' _Pretty solid to me. Yup, he is alive._ '

" **EH?!What's going on? And what are you doing, Sanji-san!** " Brook is still not fully comprehend what's happening.

" **I don't know! You were the one carrying on about him being dead, but he looks alive to me!** " Sanji protests to Brook.

" **?** " Kin'emon try to understand what's happened.

Brook says, " **Thank goodness. Kin'emon-san, I was so sure...** "

All the people watched in amazement. " **Huh?! He... He's alive!** " ' _Might our friends are still alive, too?_ '

A child calls Kin'emon, " **Honorable father!** "

" **Hmmm?** " Luffy hasn't seen this child. ' _Where he come from?_ '

" **...Mo... Momonosuke?!** " Kin'emon grabs and hugs the child. " **Momonosuke! You're alright, that you are!** "

" **Father!** " Momonosuke coughs because he is crying and his father embraced is too tight.

" **Wha? Momonosuke?** " Luffy thinks, ' _Momo the dragon?_ ' " **Right, he said he was originally human! So you're Momo, huh?!** "

" **Oi, you're naked, that you are! Doron!** " Kin'emon use his ability to make cloth for Momonosuke. " **Mhm! Naturally, a Wano-style boy's kimono suits you quite well, that it does!** "

" **But father, I don't quite underst...** " Momonosuke faints again.

* * *

Back at the operating ' _Room_ '

" **Horohorohoro!** " Perona laughs out loud.

" **Miss Ghost?** " The children are bewildered.

" **Law, you haven't explain your ability to Tanuki-chan?** " asks Perona.

" **No, I haven't.** " Law finish operating the children.

" **He thinks that you murdered them!** " Perona says gleefully.

On cue, Chopper yells and demands Law. " **Law! Get out here, Law! What are you doing in there!** "

Law opens the door.

" **What in the world were you doing to those kids? I swear, if anything's happened to them...** " Chopper is frantic with worry.

" **...That's why I told you not to peep. I've just come from slicing up the kids!** " Law scares him on purpose.

" **Gyahhhhhhh!** " Chopper shouts.

" **It was methamphetamines... There's no escaping the fact that their healing process will be long and difficult.** " Law walks out.

" **Can I ask a question to you?** " Perona inquires.

" **Sure. But I can't promise I will answer.** " He enters an empty room. Perona enters behind him. He closes the door.

Perona says, " **How far is Joker can use his Ito Ito no Mi?** "

Law glance at Perona. " **Why are you asking me this?** "

" **Because if he is so talented at making and manipulating strings, then he is a bad enemy for me.** " Perona tells him.

" **Your natural enemy, you mean?** " Law ponders at this bit of information.

Perona explains to Law, " **I have been researching about my own ability in the last two years. One of them are the connection signals between me and my ghosts. I was researching about what material that can interrupt the sending and receiving signals from me to my ghost and the other way around. Beside Kairouseki cage, there is one more cage that can make me unable to connect with my ghost.** "

" **Special string cage.** " Law blurts out.

" **He can do it, huh.** " Perona can see it from Law reaction. " **Then he can walks in sky?** "

" **If there are clouds, yes.** " Law answers distractedly.

" **You can share your worries with us, you know.** " Perona tells Law.

" **...** " Law doesn't say anything.

Perona doesn't push him. " **I'll see the path from Dressrosa to this place in the map. I'll ask Nami, can she do something about the clouds.** "

Perona almost through the wall when Law says, " **That ship of your acquaintance is quite complete.** "

" **It's a Revolutionary Army ship after all.** " Perona off to see Nami.

Law gaped behind her. ' _She is enigma indeed._ '

* * *

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 695-696._

 _Over 2000 words and chapter 696 is not over! But it's hard to find place to enter the filler..._

 _Who should I choose to be Perona's grandfather? Any idea?_

 _Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9 : We'll like them!

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _I think Perona can easily bond with Robin. With Nami, it will be trickier I suppose._

 _Happy belated birthday for Law!_

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Punk Hazard Arc._

 _This is chapter nine. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 9

 **We'll like them!**

* * *

At tanker's deck.

Ussop asks, " **Nami, did you figure everything out with the Marines? Concerning the children, I mean.** "

Nami answers, " **Yup. We're leaving it to them! No matter how much I'd like to save them, a pirate like me would only cause more trouble for those children and their parents...** "

" **I guess taking the blame for the kidnapping like always is the most we can do here. Better to leave it to the ' _Allies of Justice_ ', eh.**" Ussop understands that it hard for the people to believe the concept of ' _kind and free_ ' pirates.

" **I guess you're right... But besides that...** " Nami remembers Tashigi words to her. ' _I beg you! Please allow me to take care of those children!_ ' " **I'm just no match with facing down a Marine woman.** "

Ussop replies, " **Marine woman?** "

" **We can rest easy.** " Nami smiles. ' _No matter how corrupt some Marines officers are, you can always count on Marine women._ '

" **Ah, that's right. Your mother... She was a Marine.** " Ussop smiles too.

Perona's projection is floating to their direction.

" **If you're gonna be saved, there's no better way than a strong and kind Marine woman.** " Nami says happily.

" **For sure.** " Ussop nods solemnly.

" **...** " Perona is already behind Ussop. Nami decides to continue because Perona seems to wait their conversation to finish. " **You have no business agreeing!** "

" **You said it first!** " Ussop says while Perona's projection is moving to float beside Nami. He saw it and left the two of them alone. He doesn't want to join the seemingly girl talk. That and he scared of Perona. ' _Then again... Who doesn't?_ '

Perona asks, " **Nami-san, can I asks you something?** "

" **S-sure, Perona-san.** " Nami is afraid of Perona, even if so far she has been helping them.

" **Can you change the weather to be cloudless?** " Perona still don't know how good is the ' _Weather Science_ '.

" **I can do that. What the purpose, though?** " Nami can smell a strategy brewing.

" **Here is the idea. First, I'm going to...** " Perona whispers to Nami. Then they are discussing together excitedly.

Zoro is watching them from below with a worried glance. ' _They are brewing plan for the enemies, right? Right?_ '

* * *

At the Evil Side

Sanji have finished cooking and gave the first pieces for Momonosuke. When the said child didn't start eat, Sanji is going to give him a piece of his mind when Kin'emon start to eat.

" **Heavenly! What's this?! My strength is returning!** " Kin'emon is shocked to eat such a feast. " **Momonosuke! ...be at ease! It's alright, that it is! This... And this as well! This is incredible food, that it is. Let us recieve this blessing of a meal! The truth is, while on this journey, my life was also save... By these people. They are trustworthy! Have you really consumed nothing, all this time?! Well done! It must have been difficult!** "

Sanji thinks, ' _Wano country culture seems harsh. How could a young boy have the will to not eat for days?_ '

Kin'emon continue to encourage his son. " **But it's alright now, that it is! Let's us trust that 'they' are alright! ...so... Let us live, Momonosuke!** "

Both Kin'emon and Momonosuke are eating while crying in relief and gratitude.

" **So tasty it makes you cry, right?** " Luffy salivates.

" **Stupid... That can't be all it is. These guys... What happened to them?** " Sanji is pondering about whole situation.

Luffy is not only the one who salivates. All of the sudden, the crowd is gathering due to the wonderful smell of the food.

" **What happened to that boundary between justice and evil?** " Sanji glares at them. ' _Damn Marines, they continue on mooching me..._ '

G-5 guys bring their empty bowls in front of Sanji. " **It's a ceasefire. Big Bro!** "

Zoro as always, longs for good booze. " **Go and get some sake from the tanker, you guys!** "

" **With pleasure!** " A G-5 guy complies.

" **Juice, too.** " A kid shouts. A time for celebration for everyone.

Law tells Luffy, " **Oi, Straw Hat-ya. We need to leave this place quickly. If we linger around eating for too long, those who would pursue us are bound to show up! So go tell your friends.** "

" **Is that right... Alright! I got it!** " Luffy then jumps at the nearby makeshift podium. " **Let's party!** "

They raise the cups and then cheers. Everyone, well except Law and Smoker, is partying with all their might.

" **...** " Law is speechless.

" **It's okay.** ** **I'm patrolling around, in case he decides to sent more people. And** Nami already altered the weather, even if Joker decides to go in person, he won't show up immediately. Just relax and enjoy yourself.**" Perona tells Law. She then eyes the food. " **Those foods looks delicious... Tomorrow I'll get the cook to make me some food...** "

" **You have just finished eating, haven't you? You are on the way here?** " Law regains his aloof self.

" **It's not my fault that they look good. The ship is heading to Dressrosa. If the ship sail smoothly, I will set my feet there tomorrow, during noon or afternoon. You are going there, right?** " Perona whispers to Law while looks at Doflamingo's subordinates. They may seem unconscious, but it doesn't hurt to be careful.

Law followed Perona's gaze and nodded. Then he got a bowl of soup. Now he sits a bit far from other, near Smoker.

Smoker begins to speak. " **Law, I know it seems unthinkable to imagine that I'd keep a promise to a pirate... If you really intended to silence me, you've had plenty of chances... And I know you're planning on using Straw Hat to start something.** "

" **' _Use_ ', huh... I wonder who's using whom...**" Law tells Smoker. ' _So far, Straw Hats are using me. Retrieving the children and performs emergency operation on them... Have to reacts quickly, while Straw Hat-ya not sticking to the plan... But it is true that I'm going to use them from now on._ ' " **It's not as if I have a particular reason for letting you live... White Hunter.** " He gulped down his meal.

" **...** " Smoker doesn't believe in Law's statement.

" **Anyway, I'm heading to Green Bit now, but... I wonder if I'll be able to manage Straw Hat-ya crew!** " Law casts the bowl aside and stands.

" **...** " Smoker thinks in silent. ' _Why he told me his destination? For what purpose?_ '

Law walks to Buffalo and Baby-5. He then begins to prepare his ' _message_ ' for Doflamingo.

* * *

After the feast

" **So am I to understand that you'll be using the tanker?** " Smoker asks Luffy.

" **Nah. Nami and Chopper said that there's no way we're leaving until we know that the kids have set off safely. And there could be any trouble if any Marines besides you guys take them, so we need you to go ahead use the tanker for that.** " Luffy says this while chewing his last meat.

" **Get on the boat, brats! We're taking you home!** " G-5 guys organize the children in the tanker.

" **Hey, hey, Straw Hats! If the tanker is ours...** " A guy uses a big brush and redone the boundary line.

" **That right! You can't come over here! This is the border that separates justice from evil!** " says G-5 guys.

" **That again? Weren't we just having a party together?!** " Luffy pouts.

" **You dumb bastard! Yeah, about that, thanks a lot for the hospitality!** " says one.

" **But you're pirates! Shame of all humanity!** " says the other.

The Marines are making a barrier so that the children can't see Straw Hats.

" **Big sis Nami!** " " **Chopper-chan!** " " **Where is the robot?** " The children want to see their saviors one last time.

Sanji says, " **You guys... What a pain. What's the point of this...** "

A Marine says, " **You shouldn't lay eyes on such pirates!** "

' _You rowdy bunch is not qualified to say that._ ' Franky says, " **You guys don't look so different that us, G-5.** "

" **You guys want a taste of my negative hollows?** " Perona asks sweetly.

" **But it looks like they're safely aboard,** " says Nami.

The pirates looks up. They are content with what they see and making their way to Sunny.

The Marines are continuing on the propaganda, ' _Pirates are evil and Marines are great_.'

Nami tells to Chopper, " **They said they'll consult with Vegapunk about the candy and the healing process.** "

Chopper replies, " **Really? That's great!** "

" **Ok, we should set sail too.** " Luffy tells everyone.

" **Is he coming with us? Perona too?** " Zoro asks Ussop.

Ussop answers, " **Ah. You don't know about alliance yet.** "

The children want to say goodbye to the Pirates. G-5 guys forbid them.

Mocha starts to cry. " **...But when we asked them to save us... They did... Even though...** " She explains to Tashigi. " **...they didn't know anything about us... They didn't care that we were giants and they went and got us out of there.** "

All children cries. " **On an island with nothing, where no one would ever come for us... They came!** " " **If you don't let us say goodbye to them. Then the Marines are just a bunch of...** "

" **Wait! Sorry about this!** " Tashigi thinks, ' _They are kind persons, even though they are pirates. They are really make the children love them. Such people are good people. Why do they have to be outlaws? Roronoa once said that people got reasons and circumtances of their own..._ '

" **The Marines are brave and always in the right...** " Right, G-5 guys are still yelling their propaganda.

Tashigi already have enough of this. " **Please stop, you guys! This is disgraceful!** " She is affected by the emotions of the children and almost crying.

" **...** " The Marines are silent.

" **Uuu... But Tashigi-chan! If we don't keep insulting them.. These no-good outlaws... We're gonna end up liking them!** " G-5 guys are bawling. " **Even though they're pirates!** "

Tashigi laughs while Smoker is having a head ache at the antics of his subordinates. The pirates smiles and laughs hearing that. Kin'emon and Momonosuke drop their jaws in shock.

Luffy says, " **What weird Marines.** "

The children get to say goodbye. " **Pirate big bros! Big sisters! Thank you for saving us! When we grow up, we'll definitely... become pirates!** "

G-5 guys panic and yell, " **Don't do that!** "

Perona left one of her ghost to Tashigi. " **In case you need to ask some advice about the children. You only got that rude bunch after all.** "

" **Can I ask some questions to you too?** " Tashigi asks.

" **Depend on the questions. See you again, Tashigi.** " Perona likes Tashigi. She will still like her even if without knowing about her from Zoro.

Straw Hats say goodbye. The Marine too.

" **Be ready for the next time we meet!** " says G-5 guys.

" **See ya!** " Luffy waving happily to them.

G-5 guys shouts, " **We'll be enemies again! We're gonna catch ya!** "

The pirates smile on hearing the last sentence. ' _As if we'll let you._ '

They board on Sunny and set sail to the next destination.

* * *

On the Sky, above the Sea

Doflamingo skillfully moves from one cloud to another. " **Haa... Looks like I've run into a spot of bad luck. You brats... Haa... How can it be that the 'Sky Road' has been interrupted! Fufufu!** "

A smoke can be seen rising from far. Doflamingo decides to check. He now in front of the ' _message_ ', the one that Law arranged for him.

" **Young Master!** " says head-only Buffalo.

" **Shit! We were really betrayed by Law!** " bursts head-only Baby-5 in tears.

Buffalo says this bravely to his silent master, " **There's no excuse! We'll accept death as penance!** "

Baby-5 adds, " **Even though I was needed... I couldn't answer the call!** "

" **This is the life raft from my tanker, isn't it...** " Doflamingo reeks of anger.

" **We've lost all honor... In the end, we...** " They are shaking in the present of their master anger and their current failure.

Doflamingo sees Den Den Mushi with Heart Pirate's jolly roger and the box of smokers-with-timer. " **It's fine. Say no more... You two were just following my order.** " ' _Law is too handful of an opponent for them._ ' He destroys the box.

Law speaks via the Den Den Mushi. " **...well this is surprising... the boss himself makes an appearance...** "

Doflamingo replies with, " **Law... It's been such a long time... Yet we still can't manage to meet properly...** "

" **If you're looking for Caesar, he's with me.** " Law lets Caesar talks. " **...Jo... Joker, help me!** " says Caesar, shaking in tears.

" **Where are Baby-5 and Buffalo's bodies?** " Joker asks Law.

Law says, " **Come now... Don't ask such superfluous questions. Let's make a deal...** "

Doflamingo scolds Law. " **Fu... Fufufufu! Hey, Law, hold your horses. Children shouldn't go around acting like grownups! Where are you now?! Don't make me angry!** "

Fully grown up at 26 years old, Law speaks aloofly. " **Make you angry? Right now, your most important business partner is one of the Yonkou... The great pirate ' _Kaidou of the hundred beasts_ '. I'd imagine that, rather, it's you who shouldn't go and make him angry!**"

" **...** " Doflamingo smile faltered. ' _Shit. That brat have been closely investigating about me..._ '

Law continues, " **What'll happen if he's informed that you can no longer produce SMILES?** "

" **Young master... Your face...** " Buffalo and Baby-5 rarely see their master like this.

Law finishes with, " **He's not a very understanding man. It would result in a terrible conflict, no? You'll be killed.** "

Joker yells at Law. " **Enough with the jokes, Law! What do I have to do to get Caesar back... Hurry up and tell me your demands!** "

Law demands, " **Resign from the Shichibukai!** "

" **...** " Doflamingo is fuming at the demand.

Buffalo and Baby-5 yells at Law. " **What an impudent brat!** " " **We wouldn't be able to stay at Dressrosa anymore!** "

" **Just throw away everything you've built over the past 10 years... And become a simple pirate again. But of course, if you do that, Marine HQ's Admirals will hunt you down... You have until tomorrow's morning edition. If the newspaper reports that you've shed your Shichibukai title... I'll be contacting you again. If there's no such report... Then that's the end of our negotiations... Later.** " Law disconnects his Den Den Mushi.

" **Wait a minute, Law!** " Doflamingo doesn't get the chance to negotiate.

Doflamingo is furious. With veins popping, he starts to plan for Law and his new ally demise.

* * *

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 696-697._

 _Those guys are adorable! G-5 guys+Tashigi+Smoker are my beloved Marines of all time. I enjoyed Punk Hazard Arc so much!  
_

 _Reminder:_

SMILES is artificial Devil Fruit, Zoan type only. SAD in Punk Hazard is the main ingredient, with Caesar producing them.

You guys know about Yonkou and Shichibukai, right?

 _Anyway, I'm going to tell you who is Perona's grandpa in the next chapter or one after that. You can still guess who!_

 _Do you enjoy this chapter? Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10 : The Alliance

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Dressrosa Arc._

 _This chapter is the last for Punk Hazard._

 _This is chapter ten. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 10

 **The Alliance**

* * *

At the sea

" **It's like we're going down a slope! What's with these waters? The ship's going real fast!** " Luffy says when Sunny travel through the ' _Seaslope_ '.

Law explains, " **It's a ' _Seaslope_ '. There are plenty of them.**"

Ussop shouts, " **Never heard of them!** "

Perona rolled her eyes. " **You guys are still going on journey without searching for adequate information...** "

Luffy tells Perona, " **But sailing is more fun that way!** "

" **No, Brook. It's not a lamb. It's ' _Mini Merry #2_ '. Incidentally you're the eighth person who's asked.**" Franky explain in a super monotone voice. It's the eighth time after all. " **You see, there was a channel near the lab, yeah? So I took Sunny and escaped from there. After hitting the ocean, I went right back to retrieve the Mini Merry.** "

" **Ah, I see. So in the end, Lamb-chan was alright. Thank goodness. Yohoho.** " Brooks sips his tea.

Luffy asks Nami loudly, " **Nami! Where was it again? Where're we going now?** "

Nami answers, " **Somewhere called Dressrosa. Tora-man-kun said that we'll arrive there...** " She point the middle needle on the Log Pose. " **...not by following this middle needle directly, but by taking a roundabout route.** "

Kin'emon bursts in, " **D... Dressrosa?!** "

Luffy says, " **You know it?** "

Kin'emon says suspiciously, " **The... The island that we... Errr... That I wish to go to is just that, that it is! Do you people also have business there?!** "

Perona thinks, ' _I wonder if the Revolutionary Army have information for Dressrosa and Wano... Well, they are already heading Dressrosa... Why?_ '

Luffy replies, " **Yeah, probably! Tora-man! Who were you talking to before?** "

Law simply says, " **Doflamingo.** "

Ussop is utterly shocked. " **Doflamingo?! The guy known as the worst of the Shichibukai!** "

Perona eyes Ussop. ' _Lets check if he is still unaffected or not._ '

Law says calmly, " **The plan is already in motion.** "

Zoro asks, " **What plan are you talking about?** "

Luffy yells, " **Oh yeah, tell us the plan! Everybody, gather round!** "

They walk to lawn deck to gather there.

Perona lets her ghost passes through Ussop.

Ussop shrieks, " **What the hell, Perona?!** "

Perona shoulders droops. " **Still unaffected... Damn you negative man!** " She throws a glance at Law.

Zoro saw it. " **Perona, later.** "

Perona pouts. " **Zoro is no fun!** " ' _Fine. If Law don't give me the invitation to the submarine, he's gonna get it. If he give it to me... A lot of opportunities to play with him I suppose..._ '

They gathered at lawn deck.

Law opens his mouth. " **Here is the plan...** "

* * *

At the Coast where SAD Tanker anchored

Half of the Marines and Brownbeard go back to Punk Hazard via the tunnel in a protective gears made by Vegapunk.

Half others are patrolling near the tanker.

Two heads seen flying. They freak out, off course.

" **Huh? I see a head, incoming!** " " **Y... You're right, they're heads!** " Baby-5 and Buffalo bodies back at one piece. " **They came flying down!** "

Doflamingo comes down from the sky and runs past G-5 guys at full speed. He lets his Haoshoku Haki out. Some of them pass out.

" **They're all gone, huh... No ship either... But I'm sure there were pirates here... Just a little while ago,** " Doflamingo says in the mist of unconscious Marines. " **Now where have they gone...** "

The remaining men try to attack Doflamingo back. " **How dare you do that to our comrades!** "

Knowing the ability of Doflamingo, Smoker warns them. " **Look out, you guys!** "

Doflamingo licks his lips. " **Smoker! Law aside Strawhat is just a common pirate! Now where have they run off to?!** " He start to cuts the weapons to pieces with his strings. He also injures the G-5 guys while doing that.

G-5 guys are unable to stop Doflamingo. " **Gyahhhhhhhhhhh!** "

Smoker attacks him.

Doflamingo dodges Smoker's attacks. " **What direction did those brats head in?** "

Smoker lies to him. " **Well, I don't really know. Joker. They slipped right through our fingers... I'll have a lot to answer for the base commander Vergo...** "

Doflamingo tells Smoker menacingly. " **...so they're gone then?! But you... It seems like you know a bit too much!** "

G-5 guys are worried. " **Smo-ya...** "

Doflamingo start to fully attack Smoker.

Perona's ghost is watching with worried eyes from the tanker. ' _What to do... Doflamingo is really fast with his strings... What a formidable opponent..._ '

* * *

Back at Sunny

" **We're in an alliance in order to bring down a Yonkou?!** " shout certain persons.

Zoro approves. " **A Yonkou, huh! Sounds good.** "

Ussop the worrier, disagrees. " **Nothing good about it! Hold on now! Everyone just calm down. Luffy! Did you really just go ahead and ally yourself with some mysterious guys and girl?** "

Luffy pats Law's shoulder. " **Yup! We're in alliance now! Our crew and Tora-man's! So let's all be friends! Shishishi! Come to think about it, what about Perona, Tora-man?** "

Law receives Luffy's pat reluctantly. " **She will be my crew for a month. Not a permanent one, because not everyone can live inside submarine... For now, she is my crew and your ally.** "

Perona nods, because a trial is understandable. She is positive that she can live inside submarine without any trouble though.

Ussop, in all uneasiness, raise his hand. " **One member is opposed to this alliance!** " Nami and Chopper also raise their hands.

Brook asks them, " **What's the point of opposing?** "

Sanji adds, " **Luffy's already decided, right?** " He gets up and whispers to Law. " **I'm warning you now. Your idea of an ' _alliance_ ' and Luffy's version are probably a bit different. So be careful.**"

" **...** " Law thinks, ' _You think I don't realize it by now?_ '

" **Run for your life, White Hunter!** " Perona bursts out suddenly.

" **Eh?!** " The others are surprised.

Luffy is alert. " **What happens to Smokey, Perona?** "

Perona explains, " **Doflamingo is coming to attack the Marines. He asked White Hunter about our direction, but White Hunter won't tell and call him Joker. He starts to attack White Hunter.** "

Luffy tells Nami, " **We are going back!** "

Law disagrees with him. " **No, we are not!** "

Chopper and Nami panic. " **The children are in danger!** "

Sanji shouts, " **Tashigi-chan!** "

Perona says, " **Ah.** "

Ussop can't take it anymore. " **What ah?! Are you joking with us?!** "

Perona give a sharp glance to him. " **Aokiji arrived, then he stopped Doflamingo from killing White Hunter. But...** "

Everyone hold their breath.

Perona goes on. " **He has a cute super penguin with him! So unfair!** "

" **PERONAAAA!** " Nami, Ussop, and Chopper shouts. The rest of Straw Hats are either laughing or smiling in relief.

Law stares at Perona intently. ' _Did I really allow her to be my crew? What's wrong with me..._ ' " **So is Doflamingo still there?** "

Perona tells them. " **No. He retreated with those two fetchers. He is no match for the former Admiral. He is really pissed and will likely direct his anger at us.** "

The trio cries, " **NOOOOOO!** "

The others receive the news with more grace.

Sanji brings them back to the previous topic with saying, " **So that's why Luffy was going on and on about kidnapping... Because if you were about to tell me to cook up this weird sheep that you've caught even I might have taken issue...** " He points at Caesar.

Chopper continues his work on fixing Caesar.

Caesar's body is shaking at Perona's news. " **...shurororo. Don't think you all are going to get away with what you've done! You'll have some real big players after you now, you fools! You will come to understand how stupid you've been! And you will die!** "

Sanji kicks him naturally.

Chopper scolds Sanji. " **Sanji! I'm in the middle of fixing him up! You can have at him when I'm done!** " Chopper returns to Caesar.

" **When you're done, huh.** " Sanji loses his interest.

" **On Punk Hazard, I asked you to kidnap Caesar and I destroyed the equipment used to produced chemical know as SAD. The Big Pirate Crews in the New World have divided most of the sea into spheres of influence, where they command their underlings. They reign over like a giant crime syndicate. The current scale of this setup is unprecedented. If just a single pirate crew were to rise up to challenge them, you wouldn't even get an audience with a Captain!** " Law start to explain how New World Pirates works.

All of them listen to the explanation while making themselves comfortable.

Law continues. " **But it really does function like the underworld. Without attracting too much attention from the Marines. They conduct their necessary dealings in shadow. The most trusted and powerful dealer is Doflamingo. In the shadows, he goes by ' _Joker_ '. Moreover, Joker's biggest client is currently the Yonkou, ' _Kaidou of the Hundred Beasts_ '**."

" **Nnahh!** " Kin'emon shouts suddenly. He seems to know something about Kaidou.

At the same time, Momonosuke changes into his dragon form.

Ussop whispers to Perona, " **You aren't reacting?** "

Perona whispers back, " **My favorite are mammals and birds. Reptiles are not so.** "

When they whispers, Zoro asks Kin'emon. " **What's wrong?** "

Kin'emon answers, " **No! It's nothing, that it's not! Please go on! Wahhh, what's this dragon? Where's Momonosuke?!** "

" **...** " Momonosuke is at lost how to explain his condition to his father.

Luffy says, " **That's him.** "

" **What?!** " Kin'emon then remember Perona's words about his son. He connects the dots. " **Ahh! That's right, that it is. I see... So he came to be like that!** "

" **What we're after is none other that the head of the Emperor, Kaidou! The key to doing is to reduce the strength of his forces! Kaidou has recently put in for a large purchase of fruits from Joker. The artificial Zoan type Devil Fruits known as SMILE,** " says Law to them.

Ussop states his suspicion, " **If they're made artificially... There'd be no limit to the number of ability users he could have!** "

Law replies, " **Yes, that's correct. But it seems that there's a risk in these artificial ones. At present, Kaidou has over 500 ability users on his crew.** "

Luffy's and Perona's eyes are shining hearing Law's words. ' _Cool! Kaidou's crew are practically a zoo! I can't wait to see it!_ '

Ussop is shaking and raise his hand. " **All those in favor of quitting!** "

Nami and Chopper are shaking too. They raised their hands and says, " **Me!** " " **Me!** "

Zoro simply tells them, " **Be quiet.** "

Law ends his explanation with, " **But that number won't be increasing anymore.** "

They all gaze at the culprit. Sanji, Chopper, and Brooks go to see the culprit.

Sanji says in disbelief, " **This guy?!** "

Chopper praises Caesar, " **You're the one who made the source of those Devil Fruit, SAD? Amazing!** "

Caesar blushes at the praise.

Ussop shouts, " **He's the culprit here! Don't praise him!** "

Law forgot to add something. " **It was a practical application of the ' _Lineage factors_ ' that Vegapunk discovered.**"

Chopper gives his praise to the right person. " **That Vegapunk is really amazing...** "

Caesar cries, " **Shut up! Let's see you idiots try making it! Morons that you are!** "

Perona is fed up with Caesar. She lets her ghost passes through him.

Caesar is crying while saying, " **I'm so sorry that I was born in this world... I'm nothing but a speck of dust... I wish I could reborn as a pipe...** "

" **...** " Looking at Caesar's condition, they think, ' _Ah... Let's not make her mad..._ ' ' _She is down right dangerous..._ ' ' _Her ability is definitely a blow to one's pride..._ '

Law finally tells them the next step. " **Joker is done for. Now we just have to move onto our next step. Somewhere in Dressrosa is the factory where they produce SMILEs.** "

Franky gets the gist of it. " **...so we should go and destroy it, yeah?** "

Luffy confirms Kin'emon destination. " **And that's also where you want to go, Kin?** "

" **Indeed I do.** " Kin'emon draws his sword. " **A comrade of mine is captured there!** "

" **?!** " All of they are shocked. ' _What's up about that Dressrosa?!_ '

Perona tells them, " **I'm going back for a while. I promised some nagging person a report after all...** "

Sanji tells Perona, " **I can't wait to cook for you, Princess...** "

Perona says, " **I can't wait to eat your meal. They looks delicious.** " Then she is back to her body.

* * *

At Revolutionary Army Ship

Perona tells the Captain, " **Contact your superior, Captain. I promised him a call.** "

The captain punches the numbers and gives the Den Den Mushi to Perona.

" **Tell the cook to make a cute dinner, okay? Don't eavesdrop on our conversation.** " Perona dismisses him.

The captain runs gladly to the kitchen.

" **Aren't you being too strict with him?** " Sabo asks her from the other side.

Perona says, " **It's not my fault that he fidgets near me. Aren't Revolutionary Army supposed to have backbones? You sound relaxed. Like a different person.** "

Sabo tells her, " **More than backbones are needed to stand on their ground near you, I suppose. I was able to see my brother alive and kicking, so I'm content.** "

' _Straw Hat is his brother then._ ' Perona reports, " **Well, as you known, he won against Caesar. He already left Punk Hazard safely.** "

Sabo replies, " **I'm transparent, aren't I?** "

" **You are. It's understandable if you are also the brother of Ace. Being unable to do something must be bitch. But I'm still going to punish you when we meet.** " Perona has a long memory. ' _I'll get Doflamingo too._ '

Sabo tries to get information from Perona. " **Are you going to join them in Dressrosa? What will they do? Luffy is lucky that I have a healthy heart.** "

Perona is not giving any. " **I'll tell you if you tell me your plan there.** "

" **...** " Silent envelops them. " **I can't tell you since you're not joining us, Marine Princess.** "

Perona pouts. " **How much is the leak of my identity?** "

Sabo tells her, " **No leak. Just Robin told me Kuma sending you to an island and two years after that you are seen leaving Dracule Mihawk's Castle lead me to this guess. The one you just confirmed.** "

' _Damn. I'm still naive._ ' Perona sighs. " **If Doflamingo have this information on my file, tomorrow newspaper is going to be a bitch.** "

Sabo says wisely, " **There are different prices for freedom and running away, I suppose.** "

Perona closes their conversation with, " **Don't remind me about it.** "

* * *

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 698-699._

 _Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11 : Morning Newspaper

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Dressrosa Arc._

 _This chapter is the start of Dressrosa Arc. Start of a long road!  
_

 _This is chapter eleven. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 11

 **Morning Newspaper  
**

* * *

At Revolutionary Army Ship

Perona is laying on the bed. She stares at the ceiling. ' _Should I get back to Sunny? The explanation is pretty much complete, minus Doflamingo ability. From what I know, Doflamingo's 'Parasite' is making people to be like string puppets. Dangerous because Straw Hats are too kind. There is something else bugging me... But what? The plan..._ '

Perona is having a eureka moment.

' _The plan! For an intelligent person like Law, only chipping Kaidou forces is not much of a plan for bringing The Emperor down. He focus too much on Doflamingo... Like he is having a vendetta... But the plan is simple might also because Straw Hat can't follow difficult plan..._ ' Perona sighs. ' _Let's sleep instead, he won't tell me his reasons anyway... But I'll bug him tomorrow..._ '

Perona makes sure that her room are locked and sealed nicely. ' _First measure for tomorrow newspaper... Hopefully nothing is posted about me..._ '

Perona falls to sleep fast. She is tired from all the events.

* * *

At Thousand Sunny

After midnight snack, Momonosuke and the women leave to sleep. So are Luffy, Zoro, and Brook. Being worriers that they are, Chopper and Ussop are patrolling. They are too scared too sleep. Kin'emon and Sanji are drinking in the bar. They are very concerned about Momonosuke sleeping with Nami and Robin. Very jealous too. Franky is the real night guard, watches the horizon from time to time. Law sleeps in the deck.

Then morning comes. Post bird is giving today newspaper to Brooks.

Brooks sings, " **It's morning, yohohoho. Aw, yeah! Paper's here. Hey, come on!** "

Luffy wakes up at the morning song.

Law gets up and says, " **If he did it, great. If not...** "

They all round up near the newspaper, including Perona's ghost.

" **Donquixote Doflamingo resigns from Shichibukai! An he's abdicated the throne of Dressrosa?!** " Luffy reads a loud.

" **He really quit!** " Ussop says in shock.

" **Th... Throne?! He was a King too?!** " Brooks shouts.

Luffy says, " **King?! King of birds?!** "

Franky is too used with many bad things happened to them. " **I think it's actually ominous that things are going so smoothly...** "

Law tells them, " **No, this is good. This was his only option.** "

Caesar is touched. " **Joker! To go to such lengths, for me...** "

Luffy add innocently, " **But why do they have our faces here too? And says that we are seen with Kong's long lost granddaughter...** "

All of them, minus Luffy and Perona's ghost, say, " **Huh?** "

They read the news themselves. Here is what's written, ' _Shichibukai Trafalgar Law and The Straw Hat Crew have formed an unprecedented alliance. It is unknown how the government will judge Law on this. Furthermore, they are being seen together with the granddaughter of World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong, Perona. It is unknown about she is with them willingly or not._ '

" **EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!** " All of them turns to Perona's ghost.

" **Why don't you use your projection? I want to be able to see your expression.** " Law tells her calmly. But his thought is not calm. ' _Her grandfather is Kong?! Of course, he has to be high enough in his position to give Devil Fruit as birthday present, but the highest authority..._ '

The ghost says, " **Can't do that. Revolutionary Army soldiers freaks out at my residing ship at the moment. They think I'm a spy for the government.** " The ghost huffs. " **The situation is alright for now, but I can't leave my body unattended in this ship now.** "

Chopper yells, " **But you are a pirate! An evil one at that!** "

Nami shouts, " **You are practically a real life princess! Why don't you live in the luxury in Mariejois?! You are also being petty about Thriller Bark's treasure to boot!** "

The ghost sighs. " **As I have told Law, my father was a pirate while my mother's father was a Marine.** " Straw Hats turns to Law. " **I lived with my father's mother. She decided to sent me to my father's Captain because my grandfather pissed her off. I have been living as ' _Evil Pirate_ ' for too long to try to life as ' _Rightful Marine_ ' perfect granddaughter. I do not mention that my grandfather is Kong to him. His fault and yours for not asking.**"

The crew's mouths are gaping. Then Luffy smiles and says, " **Your family is weird.** "

The crew, minus Robin, shouts, " **You are not one to talk!** "

Robin chuckles. " **Families of opposite Commander-in-Chiefs at the same ship together... Normally it's impossible...** "

They nod and leave at that. They go back to see the other headline. ' _The Kid Pirate Crew, The On Air Pirate Crew, and The Hawkins Pirate Crew have also, at this time, formed an alliance._ '

Perona ghost's sees the name for the news writer. ' _Absa. I wonder if this is Absalom... He has been making a lot of scoop lately..._ '

Luffy is excited. " **Them too! Wonder if they're planning the same thing.** "

Law tells him, " **Their business is their own... We'll proceed with our plan. Focus on Doflamingo...** " Law grabs Caesar's head. " **Do you understand what a big deal this is? By simply kidnapping Caesar... Doflamingo has, in a single night, both given up the position of the King that he's held for 10 years and thrown away his right to plunder and pillage as he pleases as a Shichibukai. His ' _answer_ ' to us is everything he's done in order to retrieve this one man! By returning this guy, our dealings will be complete, but...**"

Zoro says, " **You are not sure now he tells our alliance and Perona's identity to the world, right? Perona, who could give your information to Joker?** "

The ghost answers, " **Not Sengoku and my grandfather. My grandfather never tried to fetch me in because he is not sure that World Government is free from rats. Someone might tries to kidnap me after all. My guess is Gorosei or the CP-0. Who ever it is tries to dictate me, be a Caged Princess or life in danger, something like that.** "

Robin says, " **He might be making trap for us if he is in contact with Cipher Pol... This making me uneasy...** "

Perona adds, " **Yesterday Kuzan told Smoker to report to Headquarter and ask to send Admiral to Dressrosa. He might be there today...** "

Law, a bit accustomed with Luffy's and Perona's antics, simply asks her. " **And why you forgot to tell us?** "

The ghost says, " **I forgot to tell because I was distracted with the penguin...** "

Silent for a while. ' _Ah. She mirrors Luffy in some ways..._ '

Sanji asks, " **Now, what's our move? Do we give Caesar back or not?** "

Nami says, " **Can we just throw him to shark? He give nothing but trouble...** "

Franky answers, " **Either way, we have to go to Dressrosa...** "

Law nods. " **Let's contact Doflamingo. Caesar, you won't speak unless I tell you to speak. No telling our plan too. You know the consequence if you disobey, don't you?** " He give Caesar a dark, sadistic smile.

Caesar eyes grow round and he nods in fear.

* * *

At Dressrosa's Palace

A lot of people gather in front of the palace, asking for explanation to their sudden ex-king. Lots of Den Den Mushi are ringing at the same time. Doflamingo confines himself in a room with a certain Den Den Mushi. He simply reads a book, while waiting for a call from Law.

* **PURUPURUPURUPURUPURURU** * The Den Den Mushi is ringing.

He let the other side speak.

" **...** " No sound from the other side.

Then Doflamingo greets first. " **It's me... I've resigned from the Shichibukai.** "

He hears shouting at the other side. ' _Now, how shall I lure them..._ '

* * *

Back at Sunny

Luffy shouts near Den Den Mushi, " **Hello! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates!** "

Ussop smacks him. " **Like I just said, shut up!** "

Luffy speaks while Ussop tries to stop him, " **Oi, Mingo! Are you that stupid Caesar's boss? That guy caused all sorts of trouble for Brownbeard and the children! We're gonna return Caesar to you, because that was the promise, but... If you ever try something like that again, I'll kick your ass too!** "

Doflamingo says, " **Straw Hat Luffy! It's been two years since your brother died... And then you just vanished. What were you doing, and where?** "

Luffy replies, " **There's no way I'm telling you that!** "

Doflamingo move his piece. " **Fuffufufufu... I've really been wanting to meet you. There's something I imagine you crave more than anything else in the world... And I've got it.** "

Luffy is tempted. " **H... Hey... Could it be some amazingly delicious piece of meat?** "

Law stops Luffy. " **Straw Hat-ya! Don't let him control the conversation at his own pace!** "

Luffy daydreams. " **One piece of meat... Two pieces of meat...** "

Ussop scolds Luffy. " **Luffy! Get with it! Whatever he's playing at is sure to be bad news!** "

Ussop slaps Luffy. Luffy is not awake yet. The other crew just watch as their captain being easily distracted. ' _Luffy, hang on!_ '

Law tells Doflamingo, " **Joker! Enough with this idle chatter! As promised, we'll return Caesar to you.** "

Doflamingo says, " **Yes. That would be wise. But even if you back down now and try to get away... The next time we meet.. Well, you understand. Fufuffu! Anyway... First... I need to know that my precious business partner is alive and well.** "

Law allows Caesar to speak. " **Joker! I'm sorry! All for my sake, you quit the Shichibu-** "

Law cuts Caesar's words. " **Eight hours from now! At that isolated island to the north of Dressrosa. On the southeastern beach of Green Bit! We'll deposit Caesar there at 3 pm. Collect him as you please. But don't count on having any other contact with us.** "

Doflamingo says, " **Fuffuffu! That makes me sad... I'd love to have a drink with you, now that you're all grown up...** "

" **Forget it! Just hang up!** " Law disconnects the call.

Luffy is awake and says, " **Whew, that was close! He almost had me!** " Luffy has meat on his eyes, just like Nami sometime has Berry on her eyes.

Ussop shouts, " **His eyes! Look at his eyes!** "

Sanji says, " **Hold on now, we don't know how many men he's bringing! What'll we do if he goes and brings his whole crew with him!** "

Law says, " **That doesn't matter. As far as the plan goes, returning Caesar is just a decoy.** "

Ussop asks Law, " **You mean it's all just so that we can go and destroy the SMILE factory?** "

Law answers, " **Yes... But I don't know where it is.** "

Franky says, " **If it's a factory, the it's bound to be big. I'll super-figure-it-out one we get there and the I'll take it down once with one of my beams!** "

Chopper and Ussop pose together with Franky. " **Big bro!** "

Law says, " **It's just that... The location. I haven't been able to get any information about it.** "

Nami ponders. " **It's enemy's precious factory, right? There may be some sort of secret behind it. If we fail to spot it in one go, there are still Robin, Brook and Perona abilities.** "

Perona ghost's tells them, " **Count me out.** "

Zoro contemplates and says, " **What are you planning Perona?** "

The ghost explains, " **If Doflamingo plays dirty and used his ability at civilians, I want to have maximum energy to stop him. So I can't join the search team.** "

Law asks Perona, " **You can stop ' _Parasite_ '?**"

Perona answers, " **I can use my negative ghosts to command people or stop them from moving. Zoro can tell you because he experienced it first hand. I don't know the extend of Doflamingo ability tough.** "

Robin comments, " **Battle of puppeteers, then.** "

They (exclude the dark ones) shudder at the thought. ' _Damn. So nasty, these puppeteers._ '

Zoro says, " **Ain't like you to care about the civilians.** "

The ghost says, " **I'm not. But you guys are. And Doflamingo knows it. So leave that part to me. Just finish the business in Dressrosa quickly. Hopefully without me using my ability.** "

Nami asks Perona, " **How far is your ship?** "

The ghost says, " **Around 1 pm my ship will dock at Dressrosa. How about this ship?** "

Law tells them, " **We will dock at Dressrosa too. And the time is the same, isn't it, Nami-ya?** "

Nami nods. " **Around half an hour sooner, to be exact. We can prepare ourselves in the meantime.** "

The ghost tells them. " **To conserve my energy, I'm going to call in all my ghosts, except for the one at the tanker. I've told Tashigi to send more Marines to Dressrosa if my ghost there vanish. Let's meet at Dressrosa, then.** "

The others nods at Perona's explanation.

The ghost vanished after reporting.

* * *

At Revolutionary Army Ship

The ship crew is antsy now that they know Perona is Kong's granddaughter. They want to disarm and cuff her, but she wins against them in no time. Then Sabo backed her up in his call. " **She is not a government spy. Keep sailing to Dressrosa as planned and drop her there.** " he said. They have no choice but to let her roams freely and watch her closely.

Perona dyed her hair black temporarily. She altered her hairstyle a bit too, make it wavy instead of large ringlets. She chose to use a black headdress and a knee-length black dress. She has two knives with straps, and she put them on her thighs, one at each. She also used her special no heel boots in the case she has to use ' _Soru_ ' or ' _Geppou_ '. All in all she satisfied with the result. She disguised and armored herself nicely.

Perona put her belonging back at her boat, including small and big Kumashi. She brought her umbrella with her.

Perona then goes to kitchen to make three-stacks meal box. She cooks for herself today because she is afraid that they might put some drugs at her meal. She already ate a hearty breakfast, but who knows, she might need extra energy.

She has just finished her meal box arrangement when somebody says, " **A spot for docking spotted! Prepare to anchor!** "

She closes the box. ' _Finally_.'

When she puts her meal box at her boat and choose a place for docking, Perona activates her Kenbunshoku Haki instead of using her ghost, in order to stay under radar. There are people who emits serious aura near the shore where they would dock. ' _They can't be lifeguards or lighthouse officers. Too many people for that. Doflamingo men must have watched at every ship docking... Doflamingo is really out for blood... I wonder if the people at other ship realize it._ '

* * *

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 699-700._

 _I was wrong at writing that Perona's grandpa is a Marine in chapter 8. He is a former Marine. I wonder if Perona have a famous grandfather can happen in the manga..._

 _But anything can happen, right?  
_

 _Like always, please review! Tell me what you think, don't be shy!  
_


	12. Chapter 12 : Country of Dressrosa

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Dressrosa Arc._

 _This is chapter twelve. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 12

 **Country of Dressrosa**

* * *

Near Dressrosa Shore

Perona moves in the air using Geppou. " **Captain, take care of my boat and those men near shore, okay? I'm going ahead.** " She lands on the shore and uses Soru to vanish out of sight.

The captain shouts, " **What did she mean?! Someone capable of Kenbunshoku, checks what ahead us!** "

A guy uses his Kenbunshoku and almost faints. " **Captain, this place is crazy! The amount of too giddy people and too depressed people are simply alarming and overwhelming! This is not a healthy country! And some people have been watching the shore!** "

" **It's seems that they are here watching us instead of fighting. I'm going to call Chief of Staff. Be prepare to do anything!** " The captain reaches for his Den Den Mushi.

The crew shouts, " **YES, SIR!** "

They continue to reach for the shore to dock their ship and Perona's boat.

* * *

At the shore

Perona enters a souvenirs shop. She grabs two pumpkin juice bottles and proceeds to the cashier.

" **I'm going to have a late lunch date with my boyfriend.** " Perona shows her meal box to the cashier. " **Do you have some recommended places in Dressrosa?** "

" **There is beautiful place filled with flowers named Flower Hill. If your boyfriend like watching great battles, you might want to stop at Corrida Colosseum now. They apparently allows all great warriors around the world to enter Battle Royale. The winner prize is mouth-watering too!** " The cashier says excitedly.

Perona gives money to pay the juice. " **It certainly a helpful information. That Colosseum is managed personally by Donquixote crew if I'm not mistaken?** "

The cashier takes the money. " **You pay at the exact amount. Yes, the battle at Colosseum is being managed by the wonderful Diamante-sama.** "

Perona asks her last question. " **Some countries have their own laws. Do Dressrosa have them? I don't wish to make trouble by breaking them unknowingly.** "

The cashier answers proudly, " **After Doflamingo-sama become a king, there are only two fundamental laws. The first law is no one allowed to be outside after midnight. The second law that toys and humans likewise are not allowed to enter the other's home.** "

Perona is intrigued. " **This country toys are living and have their own house?** "

The cashier explains to Perona. " **Yes, there is dollhouse for the toys. It's forbidden for human to enter.** "

Perona smiles and heads to the door. " **Thank you for the information. I'll go to meet my darling, then. See you again!** "

The cashier waves her hand happily. " **Come again!** "

Perona tries to pick the presence of the Straw Hat crew. She manages to pick Zoro and Ussop presences. She walks fast to the one who is closer, no time to be picky.

* * *

At a Bar, Factory Destruction and Samurai Rescue Team

Zoro has been picking on a certain presence since they entered the bar. He get the strong presence from a blind guy. ' _It's true that not being able to see is not a problem when you have will, but that blind guy is sure strong. If I'm not feeling it myself, it's a hard to believe._ '

The same blind guy is playing at the casino and some people have been cheating on him.

" **White!** " Luffy says in the mid of eating his pasta.

" **Ah! Who are you?!** " The cheating men moves to Luffy because he busted them.

" **It's white, isn't it? The old man wins!** " Luffy says innocently.

Sanji says, " **He's gone and stuck his neck out, again…** "

The rest of Factory Destruction and Samurai Rescue Team only see Luffy antic in silent at their table. Zoro himself can't wait to see the blind guy power.

The cheating men try to attack Luffy. The blind guy stops them. " **I won't let you do that! Get out of the way now, young man. I'll be sending these people down to hell!** " He uses his sword and the floor are crumbling down along with those men.

" **Ehh?! What is that guy! What did he do?!** " The bar in chaos now.

The blind guy calmly says, " **…that this world's filth may go unseen is one pleasure known to the blind…** "

Zoro thinks, ' _He sure got crazy power, we will be in a bind if he is the newest Marine Admiral. But it will be fun too…_ '

* * *

At the walk to Green Bit, Caesar Exchange Team

Ussop fidgets. " **I wonder if this is okay… Those watchers…** "

Robin says, " **We need to stay natural, Ussop.** "

Perona suddenly says, " **Is that Caesar really knows nothing about the factory position?** " Perona finally catches them up.

Ussop shrieks and touches his chest. " **When will people stop spooking me!** "

Law sees Perona with a deep gaze. ' _She looks so different then her previous appearance. Woman is downright handful with their disguise and make up. Snap out of your thought, Law. So what if you find her attractive in her rather long and full dress instead of female pirate with their usual sexy outfits. Focus on the plan._ ' Law shakes his head.

Robin grabs her hands. " **You disguised yourself splendidly, Perona.** "

" **Thank you, Robin.** " Perona gestured them to come near. " **Listen, people. Doflamingo has many people watching the shore. He has been watching all ship that docked at Dressrosa.** " She glance at Law. " **So did Caesar knows something?** "

Law answers, " **No, he rarely leave Punk Hazard. Doflamingo spoils him.** "

" **Well, my guess for the place of the factory is either palace, Colosseum, or the dollhouse.** " Perona states her theory.

The other asks, " **Why?** "

Perona answers, " **Because you can't enter those three places easily. Dollhouse is forbidden for human.** "

Law nods. " **Those are great places to start. Robin-ya, tell the ones on factory team. In which team are you now?** "

Perona says, " **In factory search I suppose. Anyway, I'm going to the Colosseum. It's one of free places from Police and Marine. They can't do anything there.** "

Robin finished talking with Franky. " **It's seem that they are separated at a bar. Luffy and Franky head to Colosseum right now.** "

Law sighs. " **They are separated without much of planning, right? Again...** "

Ussop begs to Perona, " **Conduct a full search with your power and we will be gone from this country in the next minute!** "

Law tells Ussop, " **No, she needs to conserve her power. Just use conservative methods in searching the factory. But making a ghost is no problem, right? This team only have one Den Den Mushi after all…** "

Perona nods. " **It's okay. But where to put my ghost? I don't want to spook the people if you want to seach some info about Green Bit.** "

Law says, " **Put it inside of Caesar. He made of gas anyway.** "

Ussop asks, " **So we free him from Kairouseki cuffs?** "

Law nods. " **I got his heart instead. He won't escape.** "

Caesar sees his heart at Law's hand. " **Damn you! I'm a delicate hostage here!** "

Ussop unlocks Caesar's cuffs.

Perona put her ghost inside Caesar. " **Here you go. I'm going now.** " Perona heads to Colosseum.

They heads to nearest café to Green Bit.

* * *

At the Colosseum

Perona is at her way to the seat area when she heard, " **The match is decided!** " ' _Already? Not my problem…_ ' She sees Jesus Burgess standing in the ring. ' _Blackbeard Pirates, DF ability stealers. This is not good. Now, where are Straw Hat and Franky… I can sense Franky with a fortyish guy, eh?_ ' Perona blinks her eyes. Perona sees Franky moves out from the seats with the Soldier Toy.

' _This country is either messing with my ability or messing with people lives… While Punk Hazard is crazy, but this place sends a whole new different vibe of creepiness. This is a no fun creepiness level. I totally want to leave this place. Ah. Straw Hat is a participant. That Mera Mera no Mi is a good lure I suppose. I sense a Marine Admiral-like presence from that blind guy. Not to mention his subordinates screams, " **Marines** " from their attitudes. They are going out… To where? Time to inform those guys. _' Perona heads fast to where Franky is going. " **Wait for me, Franky!** "

Franky and Soldier Toy stop. Franky says, " **Come with us, Ghost Princess!** "

They head to audience eating passage.

* * *

At the Café near Green Bit.

Ussop saw different reactions from his companions. " **Who the hell are they?** "

Law explains, " **It's CP-0. Why are they here?** "

Ussop panics. " **Eh?! CP?! Could… Could they be connected with CP-9?!** "

Robin adds, " **They're the highest ranking of the Agencies… When they appear, you can be sure nothing good is going on.** "

Law is deep in thought. " **…that's for sure…** "

" **I need to tell you the newest info.** " The ghost speaking from Caesar body.

They sit stiffer than ever in their seats.

" **Can you use a more deep sounding voice?** " Caesar grumbles.

The ghost reports, " **I can't. Anyway, there are a lot World-class criminals and strong people gather as battle participants in Colosseum. There is even the freaking damn Blackbeard Crew Captain, Jesus Burgess. Doflamingo uses Mera Mera no Mi as the bait.** "

Ussop sighs. " **Mera Mera no Mi is Ace's devil fruit.** "

Robin says, " **Luffy is participating, isn't he?** "

Law mutters something like, " **Damn Straw Hat-ya. Why did I offer him this alliance…** "

The ghost answers, " **He is participating. He is awfully attached to Fire Fist Ace, huh? I suppose I need to tell him my full name before somebody beat me to it.** "

Law says, " **Your full name?** "

The ghost says, " **I haven't use it for years. My full name is Portgas D. Perona. Ace is my fourth cousin, from my father side. Practically not a family anymore, we only share family name. Do you think this news will make Straw Hat freaks out?** "

Ussop thinks a bit, then answers. " **Just tell him gently and don't be shocked when he welcomes you as a family.** "

The ghost replies, " **He won't dare. Anyway, I spots some Marines inside the Colosseum. They are going out early from the audience seats, heading somewhere. As you know, Doflamingo tries to trap Straw Hat, it's possible he does the same with the other crew. The cook is particularly worrying. Are we still going to proceed with the exchange?** "

Law appears to be in deep thought. " **Robo-ya still working on the case?** "

The ghost answers vaguely, " **He is, for now.** "

Robin is intrigued. " **What do you mean for now? Something happens?** "

The ghost says, " **It seems that fate brought Straw Hats to ailing places and you guys are bound to change them. This place seems to be one of them.** "

Law asks, " **Somebody are having trouble?** "

Perona ponders. " **From my observation, the whole citizen are affected and Doflamingo seems to be the cause. You are not trying to give orders to our team?** "

Law says dryly, " **How people try to get Straw Hats to listen in situation like this?** "

Robin answers, " **By being equally stubborn and selfish. We listen, but no guarantee we will proceed as you wish. It's especially true with Luffy.** "

Ussop smiles, " **I disagreed to the alliance for our crew sake and your sake.** "

Law stands, " **For now, we are going to Green Bit. Tell us the next change there, okay?** "

The ghost answers, " **Will do.** "

* * *

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 701-705._

 _We need more D women! Rouge is so cool..._

 _Like always, please review! Tell me what you think, don't be shy!_


	13. Chapter 13 : Afternoon Newspaper

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Halloween Time! Trick or Treat!  
_

 _I can actually choose another surname for Perona, but I love Portgas as a name._

 _And I am deeply saddened when Roger family members are all dead. So I choose Portgas._

 _Not a family anymore, says Perona._

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Dressrosa Arc._

 _This is chapter thirteen. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 13

 **Afternoon Newspaper**

* * *

Colosseum, near Eating Area

Franky shouts, " **You too?!** "

Thunder Soldier, the one-legged toy, whispers, " **Keep your voice down!** "

Franky whispers, " **You're plotting to destroy the factory as well?** "

Perona simply listens and let the two of them whispering.

Thunder Soldier admits, " **Indeed! We've been working toward this for quite some time!** "

Franky whispers, " **Tell me where it is! I'll knock it down in seconds!** "

Thunder Soldier confesses. " **You cannot! We want to save those who are working there! Our activity is a crucial piece to overthrow the country! If you have the fortitude and conviction to stand up to Doflamingo…** " He eyes Franky and Perona. " **…then I shall tell you the entire truth about this tragic country!** "

Perona sighs. ' _Here we go again. The hides of Straw Hat Pirates are so thick that they dare to call themselves outlaws._ '

* * *

At the Bridge from Dressrosa to Green Bit

A school of fighting fish is roaming beneath the bridge. Their look is like a combination of a fish and a bull. Some of them jump or readying to jump at the steel fences. They can feel the presence of Caesar's Exchange Team.

Ussop yells, " **Look at that creature! This steel bridge is useless!** "

Robin says calmly, " **I'd assumed that a fighting fish was actually a fish…** "

Law replies, " **Isn't it?** "

Ussop protests, " **I'd hardly call that a fish!** "

Caesar complains too. " **It's no different from a sea monster! A wild beast!** "

Perona's ghost says, " **I want to report on something, but it seems that you guys have to deal with them first.** "

Law points at Ussop. " **Not a problem, he'll deal with it.** "

Ussop yells at Law, " **You're the Shichibukai, you handle it!** "

Law says, " **Nah… I can't fight now.** "

The ghost says, " **They are coming from two sides. And going to crush you.** "

Ussop handles one. " **Special: Skull Blast-Grass!** "

Robin handles another. " **Mil Fleurs, Gigantesco Mano! Spank!** "

They runs forward.

Law says, " **See? You can handle it.** "

Ussop replies, " **No thanks to you! Besides, look how many there are! It's a school! We can't fight them all.** "

Law commands Caesar. " **You have to work too!** "

Caesar protests, " **What the hell are you saying?!** "

Law shows his heart again. " **You know what to do.** "

Caesar is preparing to attack the fish while saying, " **Oh, you're will die a miserable death someday! It'll be the karma for abusing a genius scientist like me!** " The fish comes closer. " **Gastille!** "

" **What a power! He is worth three hundred million indeed!** "

Law tells them, " **Just keep running!** "

Ussop asks, " **Why aren't you fighting?!** "

Law explains, " **My power sap my stamina when I use it! I need to save up for the trip back. Do you understand? I need to conserve my energy! We're up against Doflamingo!** "

Caesar thinks, " **These kids think they can muster a fight against Joker?!** "

Ussop asks to Perona's ghost, " **Your power depletes stamina too?** "

The ghost answers, " **Not on my usual using but we are talking about the possibility of a whole country as the area…** "

" **Whoa, watch out! The bridge collapsed and fishes are coming from the front!** "

They have to stop, as fog arises and making them unable to see far ahead. A fighting fish jumped on them but it's stopped. The fish is captured by a group of people from the other side of the bridge.

" **Okay, pull!** " The team can hear some voices. " **Got it! Today's the big battle! We must to power up with some fighting fish stew!** " " **Yeah!** " " **Pull!** "

Robin states what's on their mind. " **Whose voices are those?** "

Law says, " **People who live in the island, maybe?** "

Ussop reminds them. " **Wasn't it supposed to be uninhabited?** "

Caesar continue to fight of the fishes. " **Gastanets!** "

Ussop tries to converse with those people. " **Hello! Who's over there?! We want to cross the bridge!** "

No sound from them, no one is seen but the fighting fish is being dragged away.

Law gestures to Caesar to carry them across the bridge.

Caesar does it with a heavy heart. " **You're going to pay for this, Law!** "

Law says flatly, " **Just fly us to the island.** "

Caesar continues his protest. " **Do you have any idea how much gas energy it takes to float three people?! I thought a hostage had to be treated gently!** "

The ghost tells them, " **We find the location of the factory.** "

Ussop says, " **Great! Do we need to continue this exchange?** "

The ghost answers, " **To cut the story short, we need time. Can you prolong the meeting, Law?** "

Law replies quietly, " **I'll see what I can do.** "

* * *

At the shore of Green Bit.

Caesar breaths heavily. " **Huff… …we made it…** "

Ussop shackles Caesar again.

They look around. The captured fish vanished from sight.

Robin says, " **The water is full of ship remains wrecked by the fish… Looks like we're the only ones here…** "

Law adds, " **The drag marks from the fish end at this spot. What happened back there?** "

Ussop finishes the location assessing with, " **You know, I got to say… This is one wild looking forest!** "

The ghost says, " **Every plant on this country is certainly thriving… There are lots of pretty interesting animals too…** " ' _But not cute enough…_ '

Caesar shouts, " **Hey, Joker! It's me! Come and get me now!** "

Law reminds him the deal. " **That's the southeast beach, where the deal happens. We're leaving you there at 3 o'clock.** "

Ussop points at opposite shore. " **Ah! Look at that! Isn't a naval battleship?** " The battleship is nicely docked in the plants. " **It's jammed right into the island! I've seen ships run around, but not like that! How does something like that happen?** "

Robin sees far with a telescope. " **The damage to the plants is still fresh…** "

The rest of them say, " **HUH?!** "

Robin continues, " **That ship just came here recently… And it's less damaged than you'd think.** "

Ussop panics. " **You mean it got through the fighting fish?!** "

The ghost scares them. " **I can feel the presence of people here.** "

Caesar shouts, " **What?! You mean the detail of the exchange got out?! I had no idea!** "

Ussop whispers, " **Shhh! Stop shouting, stupid mad scientist!** "

Caesar continues in loud voice, " **Hey! I'm a wanted man! Now that my boss Joker has quit Shichibukai, there's no law to protect me!** "

The ghost chides him flatly, " **You shouldn't become a criminal if you didn't have the backbone for it.** "

Robin realizes that Law has been quiet for a while. " **You have a wicked look on your face.** "

Law states, " **We know that a Marine Admiral came to this country, but who knows that they come to Green Bit too?** "

Caesar protests loudly. " **The deal is invalid! Call it off!** "

Law says, " **The Marine is our enemy too. I'm working with the Straw Hat crew, remember?** "

Law tells Robin and Ussop, " **We have 15 minutes. Nose-ya, Nico-ya, you're my backup! Weird things are happening here already. If anything wrong in the forest, call me at once.** "

Robin agrees. " **All right…** " She walks to the forest.

Caesar and Ussop continue to protest futilely.

* * *

Just outside Corrida Colosseum, in the Street

Franky are taking Perona and Thunder Soldier on his shoulders. Franky shouts, " **What do you mean, flower field?!** "

Thunder Soldier says, " **Keep moving! I'll explain when we get there! And don't let the police spot you!** "

Franky sees the irony of this. " **Aren't you supposed to be a soldier?** "

Someone shouts from inside. " **Soldier-san!** "

Franky stops running. He and Perona glance at the voice source.

Thunder Soldier says, " **Rebecca…** "

Rebecca looks conflicted.

Thunder Soldier continues, " **… I saw the entry list in the Colosseum. You entered the fight… …after I told you not to.** "

Rebecca declares, " **I… I don't care, Soldier-san! I'll fight and I'll win! And then… When it's over…** " Tears are running down from her eyes. " **…we can live together!** "

" **You won't win any tournaments shedding tears like that!** " Thunder Soldier turns his head. " **Come! Let's hurry…** "

Franky asks him while running, not sure with leaving Rebecca behind. " **What, you sure?! She's crying, man.** "

Thunder Soldier says, " **That's why we must hurry! Even a toy must protect that which is dear to it! Even if these tin eyes… …can no longer shed tears…** "

Franky and Perona can feel the sadness and the deep bond between the two. They left the place in silence.

Perona ponders. ' _They are so close… I wonder if I can actually feel like that to someone… Aside of my grandmother, I don't really feel the need of wanting to live with someone. Sure, I'm fond of some, but to feel that deeply… Is this love? It's a crushing sight… Make me wonder why girls want to fall in love in the first place._ '

* * *

Southeast Beach of Green Bit

*Rrrrr* *Click*

Sanji's voice can be heard. " **Hey, Law! This is Sanji!** "

Law responds, " **Black Leg-ya… Have you met Robo-ya?** "

Sanji speaks quickly, " **We got bigger problems! Listen, you need to evacuate now!** "

Law asks, " **What are you talking about? We're about to hand over Caesar.** "

Sanji shouts, " **DOFLAMINGO NEVER QUIT SHICHIBUKAI! There's nothing we're getting for handing over Caesar! The whole thing's a set-up!** "

Law never think that the trap can be like that. ' _How could it be possible?_ ' " **What do you mean? What happened?** "

Sanji replies, " **I'll explain later, just get the hell off that island! NOW!** "

Doflamingo and Marine Admiral can be seen from two different directions.

Law says, direly, " **Damn it, it's too late for that…** "

The call ends because Sanji wants to call the others.

" **What're you saying?!** " Law can hear the yell of the Marine Admiral. He seems to receive the same news.

Robin body pops up. " **I heard the conversation just now! That was Sanji, right?** "

Caesar is shocked. " **Uoohhh! Half a woman popped out!** "

Too many things happened outside of Law's control lately. " **Nico-ya! Where are Nose-ya and your real body?! If what we just heard is true, our negotiations are about to break down…** "

Caesar cuts Law's words, " **What do you mean break down? What about the plan to hand me over?!** "

Law ignores Caesar. " **Nico-ya! Tell Nose-ya! We've to escape from this island quickly!** "

Robin says, " **Well… We're underground right now!** "

Law is shocked. " **Underground?!** "

Perona's ghost dive to underground.

* * *

Underground of Green Bit

The ghost meet dwarfs, along with Ussop and Robin.

The ghost says, " **How cute…** "

The dwarf shrieks, " **A ghost! NOOOOOOO!** "

Ussop says, " **Calm yourselves, brave Tontattas! The ghost is my friend! It's Peroland power!** "

Perona rolls her eyes. ' _He is still every inch of a liar…_ '

The ghost comes to upper ground again.

* * *

Back to the deal

Fool that Caesar is, he calls Doflamingo with his underworld name. " **Joker!** "

Doflamingo laughs, " **Fuffuffu fuffufu…** "

The Marines creeps closer.

Caesar yells, " **Gahhh! M… Marines! But… Maybe that's alright?!** "

Doflamingo shouts, " **Well done, really, I mean it! And can you believe it?! Even a Marine Admiral has shown up… Oi, Law! Having quit the Shichibukai, I can't help but be a little scared!** "

Law counters, " **LIAR! You used the power of the World Government just to fool the eleven of us! You would deceive the whole world for it?!** "

Doflamingo says, " **Just like in a big magic show… The secret to the trick is quite simple, Law. '** ** _It could never be so simple_** **'… That fixed misconception… Present the perfect blind spot!** "

Law still has not connect the dot. " **You're a pirate! Not even a Shichibukai have that kind of authority!** "

The ghost adds, " **Not even Grandpa can manage this! It's actually the realm of Tenryuubito…** "

They remember Vergo's words. Law asks, " **You. Could you be?** "

Doflamingo tells them. " **Fufuffuffu… It's a much deeper story than that. But in any case… Law! I've been wanting to kill you!** "

* * *

At the SAD Tanker

Tashigi is on the phone. " **Coby! What do you mean?! How can there is an afternoon edition to retract the news about Doflamingo?! This is unheard of!** "

Smoker is looking grim besides her. ' _I told the position of their deal to Fujitora… I wonder what happened there._ ' He continues to smoke.

Coby answers, " **The afternoon edition haven't reach you guys yet because you are on a ship. It's an uproar everywhere! Even the Marine HQ didn't know this! We can only wait for the futher information!** "

Tashigi tells him, " **Please tell us the next info, okay? I have to check at the kids.** "

Coby replies, " **Of course, Tashigi-san.** "

She disconnects the call. " **I wonder what happens…** " She eyes the ghost on the room. " **Can you tell me, Perona-san?** "

* * *

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 709-712._

 _Like always, please review! Who is your favourite character from Dressrosa Arc (minus Law and Fujitora)?_

 _I just realize that Robin has Den Den Mushi and Law has one too. (My mistake!) Let's assume that Perona haven't share her Den Den Mushi number with them instead…_


	14. Chapter 14: Two Laws of Dressrosa

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _I miss Tashigi and Smoker. Do you miss them too?_

 _This chapter contain spoilers for Dressrosa Arc._

 _This is chapter fourteen. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 14

 **Two Laws of Dressrosa**

* * *

At the SAD Tanker

The ghost says, " **It's very lively here in Dressrosa. The important thing is please watch out for my ghost. This place sent shiver to my spine. It's saying a lot when my former ship is a floating nightmare for people. I'll contact you soon, or I may not. Bye.** "

Smoker, fully knowing that his subordinate is worried, says, " **I wonder if worrying them is needed. They have produced miracles. And it's shameful for us to cheer at pirates.** "

Tashigi smiles. " **They are strong, aren't they?** " ' _Please be safe, you foolish pirates. Don't lose to anybody, Roronoa._ '

Loud voices can be heard from the children area.

The afternoon edition finally reach their ship.

Smoker speaks from above the paper. " **It seems that you are really needed there, Tashigi.** "

" **So it seems, Smoker-san.** " Tashigi walks to see the kids.

* * *

On the way to flower field

Franky went to buy some cola and snack. Perona has to pay for him.

Franky says, " **We can actually get the food on the tab, you know.** "

Perona tells her logic to Franky. " **Food stealing is way too uncool for a crime, you know. Add pillaging with it at the very least.** "

" **…** " Thunder Soldier and Franky are silent upon hearing Perona's reasoning.

It's the time for the exchange now. Franky asks Perona, " **Now is three o'clock. How is the deal, Perona?** " At the same time, papers to retract Doflamingo's status are spread through the country. Each of them catch one paper.

Perona answers while reading the paper. " **Ero-cook told the truth about the situation. Deal's off, of course. You doesn't seem to be shocked, Soldier. So is Dressrosa's people. You know beforehand?** "

Long silence before Thunder Soldier answers, " **…As I have told you, I'll explain everything in the flower field.** "

*PURUPURUPURU* *Click*

Sanji's voice can be heard from the Den Den Mushi. " **Franky! Where are you?** "

Perona replies with, " **What take you this long to call Franky? You called Law long ago!** "

Sanji explains, " **Perona-chan! You are with Franky? I tries to call Nami-san many times but she didn't answer…** "

' _This guy is too overprotective about women near him._ ' Perona reasons with him, " **Aren't you worry too much about Nami? She also trained herself for two years, right?** "

Sanji tries to calm himself. " **Where are you going now? Have you found the factory?** "

Franky gives Sanji the news. " **Flower fields. We have found it. But it's going to be more complicated than a simple explosion…** "

Sanji replies, " **Why the detour to flower fields?! Are you on a picnic date with Perona-chan?!** "

Franky replies in flat tone. " **No, it's not. Where are you now, Sanji?** "

Sanji answers dreamily, " **I'm in love.** "

' _Isn't he always do that?_ ' Perona rolls her eyes at Sanji's answer.

Franky receives Sanji's answer with understanding. " **That's nice, Sanji. Now that we know Doflamingo tricked us, we will get back at him by destroying the factory.** "

Silent for a while, as Sanji is watching Block C's battle royale from the screen. He asks Violet what he is watching. Violet explains about Fighting Tournament to Sanji. After that, Sanji tells them. " **…Guys, don't be alarmed, but Luffy is…** "

Franky is the one who encouraged Luffy to enter the tournament. " **Ah… He's participating in the Colosseum's Tournament.** "

Sanji scolds Franky. " **You let him do what?! I told you to keep an eye on him!** "

Franky rolls his eyes this time. " **You are not the one to talk.** "

* * *

At the same time, Green Bit

" **Joker! Hurry up and slice this bastard…** " Caesar can't finish his sentence as Law pulls his scarf and chokes him a bit.

Law shouts, " **I'm not handing him over! There is nothing to exchange with! Doflamingo, we are back to square one!** "

Caesar tries to step forward futilely. " **No way! After coming this far!** "

Doflamingo laughs at Law's words. " **Fuffuffu! Is that how you talk to your old boss after missing for ten years? Hand him over! Caesar is my precious underling!** "

Caesar yells happily, " **Joker!** "

The ghost asks Law, " **He believes that he win the round, Law. Your old boss, he says?** "

Law answers, " **Nothing is settled yet. Focus, Perona.** "

Perona pouts from a far. ' _He won't tell me anything…_ '

When Caesar shouted, a Marine officer tells his boss about Caesar. " **Issho-san, the one with Law is Caesar Clown.** "

Issho, a Marine Admiral who called as Fujitora, heard that name yesterday. He doesn't attack about Joker right away, hoping to get more evidence. " **…is that so…** "

The officer continues, " **That, uh… Scientist involved with the poison gas incident.** "

Issho says, " **But if there's still that… As long as he serves under a Shichibukai… He is exempted. A full pardon…** "

Doflamingo shifts his attention to Issho, " **Fuffufu! Are you… The rumoured 'Fujitora', one of two men who are promoted to Admiral positions after 'World Military Draft'… Along with 'Ryokugyu', you're powerful monsters, they say.** "

Issho replies while bowing slightly, " **You honour me too greatly…** "

' _Why are they here? Did Smoker contact him? Or Aokiji? How he knows the exchange place?_ ' Doflamingo is having none of that. " **Hmmph! Quit that humble act!** "

Issho says, " **I'm still a newcomer to the Marines… And I'm having trouble understanding about your actions. I don't know the full story… But I have received information that you might have broken some rules as a Shichibukai… Earlier, that man over there was addressing you as '** ** _Joker_** **'. Is that a nickname of some sort?** "

' _Stupid mouth!_ ' Caesar hears Issho's words in horror.

Doflamingo encounters, " **Fuffuffu! If you want to come after me… You'd better be well-prepared with nothing less than a heap of evidence!** "

" **…** " Issho can't say anything. ' _We lack the evidence. A formidable opponent, Doflamingo is…_ '

Doflamingo continues confidently, " **Fuffu… Well? You guys… Have you decided on how to deal with Law? And the Ojou-sama?** "

Issho informs them. " **If the reports from the newspaper are true… And you are allied with Straw Hats, then you're guilty! But if they are merely become your underlings, Law, you are clear! As for Ojou-sama, I haven't heard anything from Chief Commander. Seems like she is free to do whatever she wants, within limit, of course.** " He takes out his cane. " **Depending on your answer, Law… Our mission may entail… The arrest of you and the Straw Hat Pirates.** "

Caesar shouts, " **Oi! That's how you judge it? He can just lie!** "

' _The gears have gone awry…_ ' Law give a side glance to Perona's ghost. " **How about it, Perona? Be a Shicibukai or not?** "

The ghost whispers, " **I'm totally pissed with World Government right now. Let's throw the Shichibukai seat. We can't have a war with Doflamingo when both of you are Shichibukai, anyway.** "

' _I have unruly crew right here. Just my luck. What are you guys planning there?! Hell, let's go on with it._ ' Law shouts, " **Strawhat and I are equals in this matter! Just as the report said, it's an alliance!** "

Doflamingo thinks that Law has lost it. " **Fuffufuffuffu! What a foolish man you are.** "

Issho declares, " **Then I hereby revoke your title… We could leave it at that, but…** " He pulls down a meteorite and points it at Law.

Law watches the meteorite coming down. "… **You've got to be kidding. A meteorite?!** "

Doflamingo tells Issho, " **Hey, stop fucking around!** "

Caesar and the Marines run away. " **Run! A meteorite is coming down!** "

As it's too close for run away, Law decide to cut the meteorite instead. He activates his ' _Room_ ' and cut the meteorite in to two with Kikoku. One part is sent to Doflamingo and other to Issho. Doflamingo immediately cut the part to ribbons with his strings. Issho uses his Gravitou to cut and deflect the meteorite part.

As the cutting sequences happened fast, the other can only see in amazement and shock when a large crater is created around those three, leaving their footholds untouched.

Doflamingo is pissed. " **What did Fleet Admiral teach you?! You're nothing but a wild dog!** "

Law compliments him in a roundabout way. " **…looks like it really doesn't matter whether he's blind or not…** "

Issho replies, " **You honour me… But truly… I was just testing my ability…** "

* * *

Back at Franky's back

Thunder Soldier tells them, " **Here in Dressrosa… There are two Laws that have been strictly observed… Ever since Doflamingo's reign began a decade ago!** "

Perona asks, " **The one about separate house?** "

Thunder Soldier explains, " **Yes. The exact words are these. One: Curfew is midnight for the whole kingdom. No one is allowed outside after that time.** "

Franky can't believe that kind of law exist. " **Seriously?! Even the adults?!** "

Thunder Soldier continues, " **Humans return to their human houses and toys return to Dollhouse. No one is allowed outside after midnight!** "

Franky asks, " **You can't even go out to get a drink?** "

Thunder Soldier answers dryly. " **There is no pub open to visit. Anyway, number two is toys must not enter human house… …and humans must not enter Dollhouse… …under any circumstances.** "

Perona comments, " **Those law are so suspicious… And I never see living toys before…** "

Franky says, " **Two types seem to mingle openly in streets… But not allowed in private?! It's true that I never seen living toys before I arrived in Dressrosa. What are you toys anyway?!** "

Thunder Soldier keeps silent.

Franky tells his conclusion. " **You have your own free will… …and you can think and talk! Whoever developed you must be a genius on Vegapunk's level! Who was it?** "

' _While the truth behind the toys is important, there are more pressing matters. How far is this flower field? Law is back to corner with two sharks hunting for him… I need to put my body in safe place before I can help him… Is something happens to the crew in the ship? They can't be contacted for quite amount of time…_ ' Perona is antsy. " **Say, how far is the…** "

A woman shrieks, " **EEK! Someone, call the authorities!** "

They divert their attentions to the source of the sound.

The woman yells, " **This toy is broken! It's got '** ** _Human disease_** **'!** "

The toy hands cling to her skirt. " **No, you're wrong… It's me, Esther! Give me a chance to explain!** "

The woman is scared that an unknown toy suddenly cling to her. " **Get away from me! You are creeping me out!** "

The toy doesn't give up. " **What's with that attitude?! We were getting along so well just a minute ago!** "

A man beside her slaps the toy down. " **Oi! She said hands off!** "

The authorities come to take the toy away. The toy keep shouting when being taken to scraps bin. " **Esther! It's me… Your boyfriend! You don't belong with that man! Please remember me! No… Unhand me this instant! I'm human!** "

' _He behave like an early zombie… These toys must be the results of a Devil Fruit user ability… Need to avoid that user at all cost… That Doflamingo alone is already handful… But he has outrageous crew too?!_ ' Perona shakes her head.

Franky is silent, he is still processing the event in front of him. ' _A little more and I can say this place is the nightmare on earth. Man, no pub at night?! A toy think that he is a human?!_ '

The Soldier says, " **Lady, can you stand here for a minute? We can't interview a toy if you are seen with us.** "

Perona points at Franky. " **And he can pass?** " The soldier nods. " **Fine, be quick. We need to take care of the factory, remember?** "

Toy Soldier and Franky ask a toy while Perona watch for distance.

* * *

Green Bit

Law keep on defending while Issho attacks him. He rolls around while waiting the Den Den Mushi to connect.

Doflamingo is assessing Issho's power. " **Fufufu! Coldblooded much, huh?** "

Issho replies, " **I'm just very awkward.** "

Law dodges again. " **Why is Nami-ya not answering? I dialled the number correctly…** "

Perona asks Law via her ghost. " **Law, why don't we just kill Caesar? Keeping him alive is too much of a hassle… Not to mention Doflamingo can take him back if he is alive…** "

Law answers quickly, " **Because he won't be any used if he is dead, that's why. I still have his heart, remember?** "

Perona decides to let him running for a while. " **You acts cool but fiery and stubborn inside, aren't you?** "

* * *

Toy Soldier and Franky have finished the interview. Franky waits until they reach Perona to ask. " **Toy Soldier… What happened here?! What is the meaning of this?!** "

The Soldier answers, " **Basically in this country… Many are simply forgotten… And there are many who forgot! All toys here… …were once human!** "

Franky shouts, " **EHH?!** "

Toy Soldier says, " **When Doflamingo arrived here a decade ago… He brought a devil fruit user who has been turning us all into toys!** "

Perona quips, " **I guess it right.** "

The Soldier and Franky glance at her.

Perona answers nonchalantly. " **That malfunction toy behave like early zombie… So I guess he has human essence in him… It's not that shocking as many of Devil Fruit abilities are scary and mind blowing… But this one pretty nasty alright.** "

Franky is ticked. " **Why don't you feel an ounce of remorse?! You guys did pretty much of a same thing in Thriller Bark!** "

Perona explains her logic to them. " **Remorse? Why should I? I'm a pirate. Being evil is a common thing to a pirate, if not a must. I'm taught that you have to be strong to survive. It's normal for the strong side to govern the weak side. I'm also taught that when you encounter a strong and invisible enemy, run if you can. Honestly, if I'm not annoyed with Doflamingo and if we are not having an alliance, I'm already on my way to the next island.** " She sees Toy Soldier in the eyes. " **As I'm here and resolved to help you, are you okay having an immoral, evil, and selfish outlaw to help you?** "

Franky tries to calm himself. He is annoyed that Perona thinks that her side is right in Thriller Bark. ' _Then again, war happens because both side is right._ '

Toy Soldier understands her logic. He replies, " **Having a resolved outlaw is reassuring. Welcome to the team…** "

" **Perona.** " She sees the Flower Hill etched in the wall of stone. " **So we go there?** "

Toy Soldier says, " **Indeed. I'll explain everything to you there!** "

* * *

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 713 & 717._

 _Perona is rather dark in this chapter, right? But she is an evil outlaw in comparison to Straw Hats, and I think she is too good last chapters. Need to balance it._

 _Thank you for reading. Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15 : Before Storm

**Disclaimer:**

 _One Piece belong to Oda-sensei._

 _I borrow quite a bit from OP to make this story._

 _This is fan fiction only._

* * *

A/N Notes:

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites._

 _Sorry for the late chapter. Writer block and real life united against me._

 _This is chapter fifteen. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 15

 **Before Storm**

* * *

Underground of Flower Hill, Rebel's HQ

Toy Soldier greets his little soldiers. "Allow me to introduce you."

Cries from the jolly fairies can be heard. "CAPTAIN!" "That toy looks tough!" "What sort of big human did he used to be?" "How fitting for this decisive battle!" "Who is that lady?" "Is she strong?"

' _Ah. Dwarves are everywhere. They are native to this land, I guess. That green hair… Is Zoro-like._ ' Perona observes the people with interest.

"These are our allies in the fight! Dwarves of Tontatta Kingdom." Toy Soldier introduce them to Franky and Perona.

"Dwarves?" Franky is still processing. Collaborating with small soldiers are not what he thought when agreeing to help Toy Soldier. ' _What are they? How is their fighting ability?_ '

Sensing Franky's disbelief, Toy Soldier adds, "Trust me, their strength is equal to yours. They move faster than eyes could follow. They are also known as fairies."

"Then the sword thief is actually a dwarf?" Franky mutters while they can hear a scream. "Hurry! You said you want to go back to your ship!" A dwarf tries to remind a certain green-haired man.

"What do you think you're doing, Luffy?!" Zoro watches the Colosseum Battle Royale in the screen animatedly with the dwarves.

' _So, some dwarf tried to snatch his sword. Zoro got the sword back. Then he was dragged here. I'm impressed with his luck to be reach this place while his sense of direction is horrendous._ ' Perona mused while Franky called Zoro.

"Franky! Perona!" Zoro finally looks back to see the newcomers.

Franky scolds him. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's impressive that he can reached this place given his sense of direction." Perona can't forget her required effort when helping him to reach Sabaody. It's a tall order.

Franky and Zoro are ready to speak when a dwarf says, "Captain! We finished collecting all intel!" Another one adds, "We know exactly where the enemy and Sugar are going! And believe it or not, just in time for our grand battle…"

The first one back to explain with much enthusiasm. "That's right! The legendary heroes have come to join Tontattas! Their name are Usoland and Robiland, and they are on their way here now. They also got friend with them…" He continue to rewind the tale.

Franky and Zoro understand on the spot that it's Usopp spinning the lie.

Perona whispers to Franky and Zoro, "Turns out Tontattas lives in the Green Bit. They met there."

' _But why would he make up a lie like that?_ ' Zoro says, "Uh. I think I'm Zoroland."

' _Continuing the grand tale is easier that to explain to these naïve people, I guess._ ' Franky adds, "Fraland, at your service."

"I'm Peroland." She lets out a ghost. The Tontatta screams upon seeing the ghost. "And this is my power. No need to be afraid, as we are allies."

"Wuuoohhh! That's great!" The Tontatta shouts, excited.

Zoro finally remembers. "I don't have time for this! I gotta get back to Sunny to help Nami and the others!"

Wicca, the dwarf on his shoulder, replies, "That's what I've been telling you!"

* * *

Green Bit

In between fending himself off against Doflamingo and Fujitora. Law keeps on trying to reach people on Sunny with his Den Den Mushi. He finally succeed.

"Hello?! It's me! Who is this?! Look, we're in big trouble! Come help us!" Chopper frantic answer can be heard.

Law replies, "Is that you, Tony-ya? Forget your problem, listen to me."

Chopper says, "Huh? Traffy?!"

Jora inquires, "Mmm? It that… Law?"

Law dodges canon from the Marine. A loud explosive sound reached the Den Den Mushi end.

"Aaaahhh!" "What are you doing, Traffy?! Come to the ship right now!" "Help us! We are all… Artistic!" "But I'm just fine."

Perona's ghost hearing all the voices while Law is focusing on dodging the combined attacks. ' _The situation is pretty bad. But, well… That cook is on his way to ship, right? And Zoro is supposed to go there too._ '

Ignoring their plights, Law commands them. "Listen to me! Bring the ship to Green Bit right now! I'm leaving Caesar with you!" He disconnect the call.

"Do you think that the ship will survive the fighting fish school?" Perona feels that she has to ask him that.

"We have to try. Caesar needs to be transported from Dressrosa." Law runs to the thick vegetation.

Doflamingo slices the trees easily, chasing him. "This is pointless, Law! Who did you just call?"

"Huff… Huff…" Law is panting, he is running out of gas.

Doflamingo stopped his step and starts to explain about his bait. "Fuffuffu! Now hand over Caesar's heart! None of this resistance here amounts to anything! Your partner, Straw Hat has already fallen… …for the bait I set. He is a gladiator in the Colosseum as we speak!"

"…" Law remains silent. ' _Already know that. That battle royale are nothing big, hopefully._ '

"It's a bloodbath between outlaw men who crossed the seas to come here. If he loses, he goes straight to hell! He's never coming out of that arena again!" Doflamingo explains with glee.

"How's his fight?" A bit worried about the fight, Law asks Perona's ghost.

Perona answers, "He is on his last step to win the block. He is currently mano a mano with Don Chin Jao right now."

Lae smirks and says to Doflamingo, "I don't need Straw Hat himself to help me. There are still the crew, Doflamingo!"

' _I'm going to torture you slowly and make you spill all the beans, Law!_ ' Doflamingo replies, "Worry not, Law! My family will stop them all!"

* * *

Rebel's HQ

As Zoro is leaving with Wicca, Perona asks the rebel army, "Is there a beautiful woman in the enemy group who is liable to stab them back?"

Franky remembers about Sanji's informant. "Sanji's mysterious love, huh."

Toy Soldier answers, "There is Violet. Does she also decide that now is the right time to rebel?"

With clock ticking, Perona needs to choose her next step quick. So she inquires, "What is her power? The enemy decided to make her join their group because it's too wasteful for them to kill her, right?"

Sensing her impantience, Toy Soldier replies shortly, "Her power is Giro Giro no Mi. She borrows the sight of the birds to oversee the entire Dressrosa."

"Understood. I will team up with her. We will stop Doflamingo from running amok. If your plan succeed and I meet her, that is." Perona hops out. "Franky, tell Usopp that he will be in a hell of hurt if he don't work hard." With that last sentence, Perona is off to search for Sanji, hoping that Violet is with him.

* * *

Acacia, Dressrosa

"Wait for me, Zoro!" Not knowing where to go, Perona decided to join with Zoro and see if Violet approach them instead.

"Perona, why are you here?" Zoro asks without slowing himself.

' _Their speed is inhumane._ ' Perona finally reached them. "Because you are going to see a certain person."

Puzzle, Zoro asks, "What do you mean?"

A shout comes from somewhere near, "Ah, Zoro! This way, Zoro-dono!"

Seeing Sanji and Kin'emon, Zoro throws 'how-can-you-know-this-will-happen' glance to Perona.

"Just a hunch, which turned right. Makes my next step easier." Perona answers him.

Wicca asks them, "Are they our buddies?"

Zoro makes up –land names for them. "Curlyland and Topknotland."

"Perona-cwan! Here are bear-shaped cookies for you!" Sanji made the cookies in the way to Dressrosa.

"Thank you." Perona inserts the cookies to her pocket. "Turns out your feeling is right, Sanji. Somebody attacks the ship."

"What?! We need to rescue Nami?! So she is in danger! No wonder she didn't answer the Den Den Mushi. I'm going too then!" Sanji is ready to gallop for Nami.

"Not so fast. We're about to inform Luffy-dono about the situation, right?" Kin'emon reminds him of his duty.

"Blackleg!" Violet sneaks out and calls Sanji.

Sanji approaches her in a blink. "Oh, my sweet, beloved Violet!"

Zoro mutters, "May you get stabbed in a fit of passion…"

' _The informant is really Violet. This is good. Now, can Law last? The odds are against him…_ '

Violet tells them, "Jora has stolen your ship... …and sets it sail to Green Bit!"

"HUH?!" ' _They got beaten?!_ ' ' _The situation is worse than I thought?_ ' ' _Nami-chan!_ '

* * *

Green Bit

Law feels the heavy gravity that makes him sinks deeper in the land. ' _Damn! How long the time they need to destroy the factory and navigating to Green Bit? Can't ask Perona when enemies are this close._ '

"Let me tell you a tale… …over eight centuries old, Law…" Doflamingo pauses. "You are not trying to help him, Perona?"

"No. I'm strictly on communication only right now. Do go on." The ghost answers him.

"So cold. I'll continue then." Doflamingo finds what he has been searching. A heart on a box.

"When twenty kings from twenty kingdoms came to the center of the world…" Doflamingo pauses often to give his story more flair. "…and established one massive power. That creation was today's World Government… And the creators, those kings brought their families with them to Mariejois, The Holy Land. Those nineteen families, except for Nefertari of Alabasta, who refused the honour… …have live there ever since… …to rule the world. The descendant of the creators are known today… …as Tenryuubito. Of course, this means that 800 years ago… Ninetien kingdoms lost their kings. See where I'm going?"

The listeners stay silent, letting Doflamingo continues the story. "These countries all needed successors, you see… And that led to the formation of brand new dynasties. Here in Dressrosa, the new royal family is the Riku. And the one who left for Mariejois were the Don Quixotes."

"So you were a Tenryuubito, Doflamingo." Law finally open his mouth. ' _Then why is he a pirate?_ '

Doflamingo says, "That's the keyword. I was one. But not anymore."

"?!" ' _Why would he tell us uncomplete story like that?!_ '

"What is Blood, Law? What is Fate? Few human beings have a past as colourful as mine… Fuffuffu. I'd love to drink and tell you more about my past… But I'm afraid there's no time for that. I've still got to deal with Straw Hat Crew in Dressrosa. Many underestimated them and burned for that. You are one of them right, Perona?"

"Can I punished him?" Perona asks Law.

Law answers with gritted teeth, "Get in the line, Perona."

The ghost is dancing around, mocking him. "You would be more persuasive if only you are not down, trapped in the earth like that. Need help?"

Law glares at the ghost, hard.

* * *

Sanji insisted that he should go after the ship because he is worried sick about Nami. Not interested in debating about who should rescue the witch, Zoro let him. Sanji gave Kin'emon the map to where Doflamingo holds his hostages. Violet took Sanji on her horse to Green Bit. Perona let her ghost follow her after she explain that people won't pay attention to her ghost during gladiator time like this. And Doflamingo only explained the extent of the enemy powers to his officers.

Now the three of them are outside Corrida Colosseum, thinking on how to contact Luffy.

Zoro asks them, "So…how do we get Luffy?"

Kin'emon answers, "I do not know! That is why I am standing still. They have the premises on lockdown… We must avoid suspicion. I was nearly arrested earlier."

Zoro gives an idea, "So cut down the wall, then?"

Kin'emon scolds him. "Avoid suspicion, I said! How about Perona-dono power? The ghost can still get inside, right?"

"Would do that, sure. The thing is, somebody gives us intense stare for a while. And he started to cry. Creep." Perona says while avoiding eye contact with the crying man.

Zoro and Kin'emon look around. "Who?" "Where?"

Perona points up. "A chicken-style haired man on the second floor."

The group is even more confused when the man start to bawling loudly.

* * *

 _This is a remake of One Piece chapters 718, 722-723._

 _Thank you for reading. Please review!_


End file.
